El verdadero amor llega con un final feliz
by cHiiCa vAmPiiRo
Summary: Los Cullen regresan a Forks despues de 20 años de la tragedia del cumpleaños de Bella, se encuentran con una nueva famlia de vampiros viviendo cerca de Forks y Bella esta con Jacob. ¿que pasara cuando Edward vea a Bella y conozca a los nuevos vampiros?
1. Capitulo 1 Confundida

**El VERDADERO AMOR LLEGA SIEMPRE CON UN FINAL FELIZ**

* * *

Liamka llevaba una vida tranquila junto a su familia, pero lo que penso que seria un dia mas de clases en el Peninsula Community College se transformo en el dia en el que cambiaria TOTALMENTE SU VIDA

* * *

**1. Confundida.**

El cielo ya estaba un poco mas claro lo que indicaba que ya era hora de ir a la facultad. A pesar de que sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra me arregle muy rápido. Me puse uno de mis vestidos favoritos. Corto, un dedo arriba de la rodilla y de color morado con negro. Guarde en mi bolso mi mandil, guantes y equipo de disección. Deje que mi cabello ondulado caiga sobre mis hombros y baje corriendo las escaleras. No tenía prisa. Pero no me gustaba andar despacio.

Me despedí de mis padres apenas con un "ya vuelvo" y me dirigía hacia la puerta de la casa cuando la mueca de mi padre me recordó algo: a el no le gustaba nada que alguien como yo asista a la facultad de medicina. ¡¡Baaahh!! El pensaba que era exponerse demasiado y tenia miedo que algún día pierda el control. Imagine que su tensión aumentaba porque estaba llegando a finales de ciclo y pronto tendría mi tan ansiado examen de cirugía. Eso es. Me acorde lo que se me estaba escapando por alto:

Hoy mi profesor de cirugía; el Dr. Zuniga, iba a abandonar la cátedra por problemas familiares. Que genial momento para cambiar docentes, justo a puertas de exámenes finales.

Definitivamente no quería llegar tarde así que salí dirigiéndome a mi coche y en el camino a la facultad no pude evitar pensar en como seria el nuevo profesor. Bueno de seguro para mi no seria ningún problema, yo era la mejor de mi clase. Y como no serlo cuando no malgasto mi tiempo en cosas tan humanas. No necesitaba dormir así que me "amanecía" estudiando, no salía a reuniones sociales, ni necesitaba distraerme con la computadora. Seguro iba a ser tan fácil agradarle al nuevo profesor como había sido con el resto. ¡¡Seguro!!.

Había llegado 15 minutos antes de lo habitual. Me dirigí a mi salón y ocupe mi puesto siempre en la primera fila. Saque mi iPOD dispuesta a esperar, pero antes de lo pensado el salón ya estaba lleno. Claro nuevo profesor, todos quieren dar una buena imagen, pensé.

-Buenos días chicos. Solo he venido a despedirme- dijo el Dr. Zuniga con un tono que delataba melancolía en su voz- Espero que se acoplen rápido a su nuevo maestro y culminen con éxito su año.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en el salón.

El Dr. se acerco a mi asiento y casi en susurros me dijo – ya te deje recomendada cielo, no debes preocuparte por nada.

Waooo que buen hombre era. Igual yo no necesitaba recomendaciones pero se lo agradecí con una sonrisa tímida.

-Espero que se solucionen pronto sus problemas Dr.- culmine.

-Gracias cariño.

El Dr. Salió y empecé a sentirme rara. Tenía algo parecido a un presentimiento de que hoy iba a ser un día de lo más loco. Y así fue cuando mis ojos y mi olfato detectaron algo que jamás imagine.

Esto es imposible-susurre.

Pero obviamente el me escucho.

-No, no lo es.

Mi nuevo profesor era rubio, alto, con la piel extremadamente blanca y los ojos de un color miel. Exactamente igual que los míos, pensé horrorizada.

¡¡Mi nuevo profesor era un vampiro!!

No pude separar los ojos de el ni por un instante, al igual que el resto de mis compañeras. Claro que ellas lo hacían por otros motivos.

-mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen. Me acaban de trasladar. Espero ponernos al corriente rápido y poder culminar con éxito este ciclo y empezar bien el siguiente.

Genial iba ser mi profesor también en el próximo ciclo. Estaba tan confundida que apenas finalizo la clase me levante hacia su escritorio. Ya tenia un plan, le preguntaría por las clases y bla bla bla. Pero apenas me acerque el deposito un papel blanco en mi mano y me hizo señas de que salga. Me había indicado vernos en la puerta principal de acceso a la facultad. Espere unos cuantos minutos de forma muy impaciente hasta que llego.

-Dr. Cullen- salude.

-Llámame Carlisle. Tú debes ser Liamka Mochz. ¿Verdad?

Asentí aun nerviosa.

-que te parece si vienes a mi domicilio y conversamos mejor. Puedes confiar en nosotros, como ves parece que llevamos el mismo ritmo de vida.- sonrió, refiriéndose a nuestro color de ojos.

De nuevo estaba tan confundida que solo asentí y cuando mi cerebro reacciono ante su mirada acote -Bueno voy a ver mi coche. ¿Donde nos vemos?

Me indico un lugar y se fue hacia el parqueadero, le imite. Subí a mi coche nerviosa aun. Tenía ganas de llamar a papa y contarle pero sabía que no me hubiera dejado ir a casa de Carlisle. Y necesitaba averiguar mas sobre el.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro vi un coche negro. Seguro era de el, pensé. El Dr. Saco la mano por el lado del copiloto en señal de que los siga. Iba con alguien más al volante.

Llegue a la casa del Dr. Cullen. Era muy grande y espaciosa. Se parecía mucho a la mía pero esta era el doble de grande.

Me baje del coche y vi al conductor del carro de Carlisle. Era hermoso. Alto con el cabello dorado, ojos de miel y extremadamente hermoso. Hasta a mi me sorprendió que alguien de mi propia especie me deslumbre de ese modo. Si hubiera seguido siendo humana me hubiera sonrojado al verlo.

-Entra, bienvenida- me dijo mientras me sostenía la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa impactante. Soltó una pequeña carcajada que me dejo sorprendida -Mi nombre es Edward. Edward Cullen- estiro la mano para estrechar la mía.

-Yo soy Liamka Mochz- le di la mano. Jamás en mis 30 años había visto a una criatura tan encantadora como el.

-Pienso exactamente lo mismo- me dijo.

-¿Que?- le exigí. Pero en ese momento llego Carlisle me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia un gran salón en donde estaban 2 hombres y 3 mujeres. Uno era grande, muy grande, de cabello negro y con chorros cortos. Me saludo con la mano y me regalo una gran sonrisa. – Soy Emmet y ella es mi esposa Rosalie- señalo a la mujer que estaba a lado de el. Ella era hermosa, rubia, alta y tenía una mirada recelosa.

-Mucho gusto- le respondí esbozando una sonrisa como respuesta a la de el. De repente unos brazos muy delgados y cálidos me roderón la cintura y sentí unos labios pegados a mi mejilla. –Yo soy Alice, es un gusto conocerte, sabia que vendrías, seremos grandes amigas- me dijo una mujer pequeña, se la veía tan frágil, pero encantadora, su cabello.. ¡¡Oh Dios su cabello era genial!!

Edward rio y dirigiéndose hacia Alice dijo –seguro van a ser grandes amigas.

-Yo soy Jasper- me tendió la mano el chico rubio y alto parado a lado de Alice.

-Yo soy Esme- me dijo la otra mujer que estaba parada ahora a lado del Dr. Cullen. Me dedico las más cálidas de las sonrisas. Tanto que me sentí en casa.

-Esta es mi familia- contesto Carlisle creo que en respuesta a mi cara de confusión.

-tiene una familia encantadora Dr. Cullen- fue lo único que se me ocurría decir.

-Llámame Carlisle - me corrigió.

* * *

**NOTA: Gracias a mi amiga Norma que fue quien me dio la idea para el nombre de este fanfic y a sido la primera en leerlo!!**

**GRACIAS AMIGA!!**


	2. Capitulo 2 Historias

HISTORIAS

El Dr. Cullen estudio las caras de todos en el gran salón. Todos nos mirábamos asombrados, bueno realmente, yo los miraba a todos con cara de asombro y ellos me miraban solo a mi con cara de asombro. Fue un minuto bochornoso.

Pero Carlisle rompió el silencio justo antes de que salga corriendo por la puerta de entrada.

-Bueno me imagino que todos estamos un poco confundidos- dijo con una voz que me tranquilizo, al fin mis dudas parecía que se iban a aclarar.- Pues yo creo que ella mas que todos- lo interrumpió Edward con una voz muy dulce.

Todos en la gran sala empezaron a reír y yo sentí ese impulso loco de salir corriendo de nuevo.

-Bueno ella es estudiante del curso que me dieron en la facultad de medicina. Si, es sorprendente que alguien de nuestra especie siga este camino, pero yo lo he conseguido, ¿cierto? así que..

-Es difícil pero no imposible-acote regalándole una sonrisa a mi nuevo profesor. El me contesto con una sonrisa aun más amplia que la mía.

-¿Porque no nos cuentas tu historia cielo?- me dijo la mujer que estaba tomada de la mano de Carlisle. No recordaba su nombre. –Esme- susurro Edward a mi oído.

Asentí confundida y le conté todo. Empecé con los recuerdos de mi vida humana:

Yo tenía 20 años cuando mi vida cambio, era feliz. Había ganado una beca para continuar mis estudios de medicina en una universidad en Londres. Así que mis papas mí hermano y yo decidimos ir juntos a Londres para arreglar los papeles y todo lo necesario.

Una noche Salí junto con mis padres a comprar algo de beber, mi hermano quedo durmiendo en el hotel. Íbamos en un callejón oscuro, estábamos recortando camino. De repente un hombre apareció frente a nosotros y corrió a una velocidad inhumana contra mí, mordió mi antebrazo. En ese momento mi papa salto sobre el, el misterioso vagabundo que ahora se que era un viejo vampiro le dio un giro en el aire a mi papa, lo estrello contra una pared y mordió su cuello. Pero el la sangre que deseaba era la mía. Pero se dio cuenta que mis padres no iban a permitir que me mate tan fácilmente, así que fue directamente hacia donde mi mama. Olvidando a mi padre que estaba inconsciente en la calle. Cuando iba a morder la garganta de mi madre mi padre se levanto y fue directamente hacia donde el.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya los 3 teníamos la ponzoña en nuestro cuerpo. El vampiro tuvo que huir porque policías ubicados en una estación cercana al escuchar el ruido se dirigieron hacia nosotros.

La ponzoña hizo efecto inmediato y empecé a retorcerme del dolor. Ese es el recuerdo mas claro que tengo. Nos llevaron a un hospital cercano. Nos tenían en terapia intensiva, pero solo duramos hay 3 días. Nuestro corazón paro de latir y nos dieron por muertos, en la morgue, donde estaban todos los cadáveres me levante a buscar a mis padres. Comprendí inmediatamente que todo había cambiado, y sabia lo que ocurría, todo fue muy raro, es como si hubiera estado preparada para esto.

Decidimos hacernos pasar por muertos. Pudimos soportar 3 días sin beber sangre. Llegamos a Ecuador y nos enterraron nuestros familiares. Mi hermano tenia 12 años en ese momento y decidimos dejarlo vivir una vida normal, pero no soportábamos el dolor de tenerlo lejos, ni de verlo sufrir, así que a sus 15 años aparecimos por su ventana de noche y le contamos toda la verdad. Dejamos que el decida, si quería seguir siendo humano no lo dejaríamos solo, vendríamos a verlo todas las noches, como una verdadera familia. Pero la decisión de el fue vivir con nosotros, así fue como mi padre tuvo la valentía y decidió hacer lo mismo que aquel viejo vampiro hizo con nosotros.

-Mi hermano es un inmortal fascinante. El tiene el poder de mover cosas con su mente y decidir en que momento ocurrirán desastres. Eso nos ha ayudado muchísimo a seguir en la clandestinidad.

-Tu también tienes un don- me interrumpió Edward – Se que no lo estas usando ahora y es muy noble de tu parte, porque no nos cuentas de que se trata. Ah y si, leo mentes.

-Fascinante, ¿sabes todo lo que estoy pensando? ¡Por Dios Edward sal de mi mente! ¡¡Es muy embarazoso!!

Todos rieron y exigieron saber de que se trataba mi don. Edward se encargo de explicarles por mí. No era nada del otro mundo.

-Liamka sabe cuando alguien va a hacer algo que influya en ella, sea para su bien o para hacerle daño. Y también puede hacer que esa persona cambie de opinión y haga algo completamente diferente. Por ejemplo en este momento acaba de exigirme que deje de leer su mente y no logro imponerme, simplemente ella no quiere que lo haga y no quiero hacerlo. Es un don verdaderamente fascinante. Con el tiempo a logrado no solo prevenir cosas sobre ella, sino también sobre el resto de su familia.

- Eso es algo… ¡¡fascinante!!- acoto Carlisle.- pero cuéntanos ¿porque no cazan humanos? ¿Cómo decidieron llevar este ritmo de vida?

-Bueno fue idea de mi papa. No queríamos lastimar a nadie, ni obligar a nadie a ser como nosotros. Así que decidimos probar con animales; y vaya que funciono. Yo nunca he probado sangre humana- dije con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

Después de traer con nosotros a Giank vivimos en el Amazonas, ayudamos a un pueblo aborigen dándoles clases de español. Les enseñamos a leer, a escribir y métodos mas efectivos de caza – Dije lo ultimo tratando de no reírme por lo absurdo. –Ellos fueron muy amables con nosotros, vivimos con ellos 10 años, pero Giank y yo queríamos algo diferente, así que decidimos tratar de retomar nuestras antiguas vidas como una familia normal. Fue muy difícil. Y llegamos hasta aquí, en donde nos fue posible mantener la clandestinidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en aquí? – Pregunto Rosalie un poco asustada.

- 5 años. Regresamos a Guayaquil; el lugar donde vivíamos antes. Demoramos 2 años tramitando papeles, comprando cosas, consiguiendo dinero. Mis habilidades ayudaron mucho en el ámbito financiero. Compramos acciones en empresas, hicimos muy buenos negocios. Nos tomo un poco de tiempo despedirnos de todo lo que íbamos a dejar atrás.

Yo llevo apenas 4 años en la facultad, logre; aunque con papeles falsos; homologar los 2 años que había hecho hace ya 16 años, y mi hermano recién esta inscrito para el próximo año en el instituto de Forks. Eso nos dará tiempo a que yo termine mi carrera y poder irnos a otro lado y así empezar una nueva farsa para que Giank termine el instituto.

-Es una muy buena idea. Bien planeada- Contesto Emmet haciendo señales de reverencia. El hermano de Edward era encantador y algo me decía que a Giank le daría mucho gusto conocerlo.

Edward me llevo a conocer la casa. Era muy amable conmigo y para mi suerte había logrado evitar que siga metiéndose en mi mente. Me conto la historia de su familia y como habían vivido antes, era igual de sorprendente que la de mi familia. Aun más imposible de creer como todos se habían unido y siendo en su vida humana totalmente ajenos como llegaron a formar lazos de amor tan fuertes. Como una verdadera familia.

Edward se portaba tan amable conmigo. En verdad estaba empezando a sentir mariposas en el estomago cada que se me acercaba. Era algo que no había experimentado hace demasiado tiempo. ¿20 años era demasiado tiempo? bueno si contamos mis 20 años humanos y mis 30 años inmortales ya tengo 50! Y llegar a los 50 solterona. ¡¡Pufff!!

Era raro sentirme así. Y sobre todo con tanta curiosidad sobre aquel vampiro que me había dejado encantada.

Pero debía volver a casa antes de que mi papa empiece a buscarme.

Al llegar a casa y contarles toda la historia a mi familia, ellos quedaron tan encantados con los Cullen como yo. Y sobre todo con la misma curiosidad, así que llame a Edward y le dije que porque no organizábamos una tarde de vampiros el fin de semana. De esa manera mis papas conocerían a los Cullen y los Cullen conocerían a mi familia.

Edward acepto de inmediato y todo quedo listo. Nos veríamos dentro de 3 semanas, el sábado a las 3 en casa de los Cullen. Estaba tan emocionada por volver a ver a Edward.


	3. Capitulo 3 Vampiros

VAMPIROS

Tenía que volver a la facultad, pero cuando salí y entre al coche quise dirigirme a otro lado. A casa de los Cullen. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, así que me concentre y maneje lo más rápido posible hasta la facultad.

Cuando entre no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El Dr. Cullen estaba ya sentado en el escritorio del salón. Y sentados a ambos lados de la que siempre había sido mi silla en clases se encontraban Edward y Alice. ¿Acaso esto era una broma? Alice y Edward iban a estar conmigo en clases. Eso es increíble.

-Como.. Como.. ¿Que significa esto?- dije dirigiéndome hacia Alice.

-Seremos compañeras de curso y grandes amigas- me contesto Alice- podremos hacer muchas cosas juntas, esto va a ser genial. Podremos salir de compras, ir de SPA, uhh el cielo será nuestro limite.- se notaba que Alice era muy efusiva. Y eso me fascinaba. Estaba segura que seriamos las mejores amigas.

Las clases siguieron con total normalidad. Estábamos estudiando los métodos mas efectivos y modernos para cirugías de la región abdominal, unas que sean menos traumáticas y con menos tiempo de recuperación. No había duda de que Carlisle era un profesor excelente. Lograba captar la atención del curso y todos comprendían de manera muy rápida. Una que otra chica desviaba la mirada hacia Edward y se desconcentraba. Eso empezó a molestarme, pero no deje que se note.

Las semanas transcurrieron rápido. Veía a Alice Y Edward en la facultad, de noche veía a Edward quien iba a ayudarme a estudiar. Era genial tener cerca a alguien en quien confiar. Tenía una amiga en el salón, la única capaz de acercárseme ya que para el resto de chicas y chicos yo era una rareza.

Mi única amiga se llamaba Norja Millon. Pero como una humana inteligente se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando llegaron los Cullen. Le dije que eran familia mía. Lejana, pero familia.

Es que después de todo teníamos un parecido. La palidez, el extraño color de nuestros ojos, las ojeras y sin ser muy vanidosos a los ojos de los humanos éramos extremadamente hermosos.

Obviamente Norja no me creyó y a Edward le preocupaba. El decía que ella empezaba a hacerse preguntas y temía que se lo comentara a otros. Pero Norja me quería mucho y no lo hizo. Se guardo el secreto y se trago sus dudas, las cuales Edward vigilaba a diario cuidadosamente a la espera de algún atisbo de verdad en ellas.

Llego el sábado, íbamos camino a casa de los Cullen y le advertí a mi familia del don de Edward para que sean cuidadosos con sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegamos ellos se asombraron tanto o más que yo el primer día que fui a casa de los Cullen.

Carlisle nos recibió y nos guio hacia el salón en donde el se adelanto y presento a su familia.

–Ellos son Esme, Emmet, Ross, Jasper, Alice, Edward y quien les hablo Carlisle Cullen, es un placer tenerlos con nosotros.

-Gracias Carlisle- me apresure a responder. –Esta es mi familia: Giank es mi hermano, Xioma mi madre y Conor mi padre.

-Es un gusto conocerlos Liamka nos a hablado muy bien de Uds., gracias por su generosidad con ella.- Les contesto mi padre en respuesta a mi presentación. Mi madre y Giank se limitaron a sonreír y asentir.

Conversamos de todo. De nuestras historias, de lo que hicimos todos estos años, de lo que hacíamos cuando aun éramos humanos, fue una reunión muy amena. Carlisle toco el tema de los dones y desencadeno una batalla de dones.

-Bueno yo soy fuerte creo que eso no es muy asombroso- dijo mi padre. Emmet esbozo una sonrisa que hubiera mareado a cualquiera. – ¿que tal una probadita?- dijo Emmet señalando sus pronunciados bíceps.

-Ninguno ganara- acoto Alice – Lo he visto.

- Alice ve el futuro- le susurre al oído a mi padre. –Gracias. Al menos se que no me ganara el hombre oso. Ja ja ja.

Todos rieron viendo como el forcejeo no tenia fin. Al final hablamos de los dones de todos. A mí en lo personal el que más me gustaba era el de Jasper y el que más me atemorizaba era el de Edward, me aterrorizaba que lea mi mente. Pero por una extraña razón yo había venido preparada de fábrica para eso. Podía defenderme de su ataque mental, ja ja ja.

Edward empezaba a ocupar toda mi mente y hubiera sido bochornoso que lo sepa. Me sentía demasiado atraída. Era fascinante estar a su lado. Sentía como que nos perteneciéramos. Como que estuviéramos hechos el uno a lo otro. O al menos eso pensaba por poder bloquear su lectura de mentes.

Me sentía realmente cómoda con los Cullen. Mis padres se lo pasaron de lo mejor conversando con Esme y Carlisle. Y Giank.. Eso es otro cuento, estaba encantado lanzando piedras mentalmente hacia Emmet y Jasper mientras ellos las hacían añicos a patadas. Ross y Alice también estaban disfrutando viéndolos hacer travesuras. De ves en cuando mama los reprendía por hacer mucho ruido pero ellos se sentían como niños con juguete nuevo. Era como un extraño juego de futbol americano salvaje.

Edward y yo caminamos por toda la casa y decidimos salir a dar una vuelta.

Nos dirigimos directamente al bosque.

Era encantador verlo bajo al sol. Simplemente me deslumbraba. Perdí la concentración durante un segundo y me di cuenta cuando ya el tenia su boca en mi oído. –Tu también me deslumbras- Era increíble ver como un segundo de desconcentración y el ya se metía en mi mente. TRAMPOSO.

-No.. no es justo Edward. Si tú lees mi mente sabrás todo sobre mí. Y yo no se nada de ti. Es injusto y egoísta.- dije tratando de fruncir el ceño

-Te ves encantadora cuando te enojas. ¿Ok que quieres saber? Contestare todas tus preguntas, creo que a llegado el momento de que tu y yo nos contemos nuestras historias personales.

-Eso me parece justo. –fue lo único que logre decir, estaba llena de curiosidad.

-Pero… primero las damas- me señalo haciendo un ademan muy caballeroso; sonreí, aunque por dentro estaba que gritaba de rabia. Definitivamente Edward era un tramposo profesional. Iba a usar mi curiosidad a su favor, ya que sabia que yo le iba a contestar todo lo que el quisiera a cambio de que el después hago lo mismo.

-Adelante- Menudo tramposo, pensé.


	4. Capitulo 4 Edward Cullen

**Bueno este es el capitulo en el que en realidad empieza la historia de Liamka, espero que lo disfruten!!**

* * *

**4. EDWARD CULLEN.**

Y bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?- No tenia ni idea de por donde empezar asi que una pregunta llena de curiosidad de su parte tal ves me ayudaría.

-Creo que ya se bastante sobre tu transformación y lo que paso con tu hermano. Cuéntame más de ti, ¿Qué paso en esos 2 años en Guayaquil? – dijo Edward

Era una buena pregunta, iba a poder contarle todo si empezaba desde ahí. Se nota que no solo es un vampiro tramposo y extremadamente guapo. También es inteligente. Excelente combinación.

-Bueno… como ya te dije yo me encargue de los negocios familiares, claro que todo con mucho cuidado ya que se supone que habíamos muerto. Giank y yo tuvimos que usar nuestros dones para robar un banco, fue muy divertido. Solo lo hicimos una vez y mi papa no estaba nada de acuerdo, pero viéndolo desde el lado objetivo… Era necesario.

Lo primero que hicimos fue identificaciones falsas, dejamos nuestro antiguo apellido para cambiarlo por "Mochz". Pusimos cuentas a nuestros nombres en Washington una vez que ya supimos a donde nos dirigíamos. Compramos acciones en la superintendencia de bancos, compramos propiedades en diferentes partes, y yo me di el lujo de comprar una clínica, la cual ahora administran mis primas y la mayoría de mis ex compañeros de Universidad trabajan ahí. Claro todos sin saber quien es su dueña.

Solo hay una persona a quien le dije la verdad de lo que paso. Y sabe mi secreto, no pude ocultárselo y…

-¿Un humano sabe tu secreto Liamka?- Me interrumpió Edward con la mirada llena de curiosidad.

-Si pero no le a contado a nadie. Es mi mejor amiga, voy a visitarla todos los años.- sonreí. El me miro con desconcierto pero me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Bueno y como decidieron venir a Forks?- pregunto, tomando un mechón de mi cabello y acomodándolo detrás de mi oreja.

-Bueno fue idea mía. Una de mis primas, una muy lejana vive aquí; bueno vivió aquí; hablábamos seguido, ella me escribía a contarme como le iba. Una noche me dijo que Forks parecía mas una guarida de vampiros que un pueblo. Ja ja ja – No puede contener la risa, y el tampoco así que nos reímos viéndonos a los ojos durante un minuto bastante largo.

-Creo que tu prima estuvo en lo cierto.- dejo Edward aun riéndose.-¿Ella sigue aquí?

-Creo que si estuvo en lo cierto, ja ja ja. Bueno ella al principio aborrecía Forks, pero decidió venir acá a vivir con su padre. Pero pude ver en sus cartas como poco apoco iba agradándole el lugar. Se enamoro de un chico, estaba loca por el. De hay me entere que terminaron y eso la puso muy mal, pero luego salió adelante, supe que se fue a Florida a estudiar y que luego su novio la alcanzo allá. Se casaron hace un par de años. Y dejo de escribirme. Me imagino que a de seguir muy bien.

- Por lo visto es fácil encontrar el amor en Forks.- me dijo el con una mirada picara y una sonrisa alucinante. Era tan hermoso que a cualquier chico le podría dar un ataque cardiaco de la envidia.

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunte con verdadera curiosidad- ¿Acaso tu… ya encontraste el amor aquí?

Su expresión cambio, no estaba triste ni melancólico. Era como si había recordado algo que hace ya algún tiempo lo hizo infeliz, algo que ya estaba superado, pero que había dejado cicatrices que aun no estaban totalmente curadas.

-No… No es necesario que me cuentes… si... si te sientes incomodo.- El negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mi, puso sus cálidos labios contra mi frente dándome un corto pero dulce beso y luego susurro en mi oído.- Quiero contártelo, es necesario para terminar de dejarlo atrás.

Solo asentí mientras el se detuvo. Nos habíamos adentrado bastante en el bosque y aunque no estábamos cansados nos sentamos para poder estar frente a frente.

-Ella llego aquí a mitad del semestre hace ya 20 años, puse en peligro su vida. Era humana, pero su olor era embriagador para mí. Decidí luchar contra el destino y mantenerla a salvo, la amaba. Pero un día, el día de su cumpleaños numero 18 ocurrió un accidente en mi casa, y Jasper casi la ataca, logramos detenerlo a tiempo, pero decidí que la exponía demasiado y que tenia que aceptar la realidad; la amaba, pero… Yo era un vampiro y ella una humana.

En su mirada se notaba como que hubiera regresado en el tiempo, no estaba triste, al contrario se sentía feliz. Era como si se estuviera liberando al poder contarme su historia. Tal ves lo juzgaron por lo que hizo y parecía que el guardaba esperanzas de que yo lo entienda. No quitaba la vista de los ojos tan penetrantes de Edward, comprendí que sentía lo que el estaba sintiendo, y que deseaba mas que nada en el mundo su felicidad.

El continúo con la historia interrumpiendo mi meditación.

viaje a Brasil a buscar a la pareja de un vampiro que trato de matarla, ella pensaba que como yo había matado a su pareja ella debía matar a la mía, y si quería darle la oportunidad de una nueva vida sin mi tenia que dejarla fuera de peligro. Mi familia y yo acabamos con Victoria; así se llamaba la mortal cazadora que andaba atrás de ella, así que dejando todas mis cuentas saldadas me fui a Alaska con el resto de m familia a hacer una nueva vida, no la olvide por completo así que volví después de 5 años. Ella no estaba en Forks, así que fui a Florida a buscarla y me di cuenta que estaba bien, que era feliz, me había olvidado y llevaba una nueva vida con otra persona.

-¿Te dolió verla con otro? – pregunte desconcertada, pues su rostro carecía de expresión.

-No, fui feliz. Ella se merecía eso y Jacob la hacia feliz, la amaba mas que a nada en este mundo y ella también lo amaba.

-y que hay de ti… ¿aun la amas?- me dolió hacer esa pregunta. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en que pasaría si el corazón de Edward ya fuera de otra persona.

-No, no la amo. Pero aun la recuerdo, no es fácil olvidar al primer amor- respondió con una media sonrisa, no de felicidad. Sonreía con melancolía.

-Tu… ¿estas seguro que ya no sientes nada por ella?

-Si. En su momento ella lleno toda mi vida, pero mi único interés era que ella sea feliz. Y ahora lo es, y por eso yo soy feliz. Se que ella tuvo su final feliz y eso es mas de lo que puedo pedir. Se que hay alguien para mi, y ahora lo se, antes solo esperaba que sea así. Pero se que no puedo jugar con el destino y que las cosas son como deben ser.

-Así que ahora esperas una novia inmortal. ¿Eso es?- pregunte de una manera irónica.

-Así es. Y no la espero, espero que se de cuenta de que las cosas ya están dichas, el destino existe. Las cosas pasan por algo, solo estoy esperando que ella se decida.

El seguía hablando pero en ese momento regrese a sus anteriores palabras:

_**Ella ya**__** no estaba en Forks... Florida… Jacob…**_

-Edward- grite- ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿quien? – pregunto exaltado.

- La chica… la mortal de la que te enamoraste- exigí con un grito.

-Bella. ¿Por qué? Te dije que ya eso había pasado, yo ya no siento nada por ella, no debes preocuparte más por eso…

No podía creerlo. En verdad el destino, como decía Edward, me estaba jugando una pasada. Había encontrado a un vampiro, un vampiro del que me sentía enamorada y resulta que era el mismo "chico" del que mi prima estuvo enamorada hace 20 años. Eso debía ser un truco de mi imaginación. No podía ser cierto…

- Si... Si debo- le interrumpí con un grito ahogado. – ¿Bella Swan? ¿Isabella swan?

-Si.- Contesto sorprendido. – la… ¿La conoces?

- ¡¡Es mi prima!! Grite.

-¿Qué?- el estaba tan desconcertado como yo. Nos miramos por un largo instante, no sabría decir cuanto.

El se levanto y extendió su mano para tomar la mía, yo se la di y me levante a su lado. El rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y susurro en mi oído. -No temas, no temas. No te alejes de mí por esto. No quiero que pienses en eso.

-Tu aun no estas totalmente sanado de las heridas que ella dejo en tu vida- dije de una manera muy delicada y con la agonía notándose en mi voz.

-Pero eso se puede curar, y yo ya encontré mi cura. Yo ya no la amo Liamka, le tengo cariño; igual como me imagino que tú tienes hacia ella por ser de tu familia. La quiero por haber sido parte de mi vida, pero esa parte quedo atrás, ahora que mi vida encontró sentido nuevamente quiero terminar de dejarlo atrás.

Me miro con sus ojos penetrantes. Si yo pudiera llorar se que lo hubiera estado haciendo.

-No me dejes- susurro sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-No planeaba hacerlo- le dije escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

* * *

**NOTA: Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos.. espero que les haya gustado! XD**


	5. Capitulo 5 Dudas

**DUDAS.**

Regresamos agarrados de la mano por el camino que habíamos recorrido antes, tenia muchas dudas, no sabia que significaban las palabras de Edward y no dejaba de pensar en ellas.

_**No temas, no temas. No te alejes de mí por esto. No quiero que pienses en eso.**_

…_**Ahora que mi vida encontró sentido nuevamente quiero terminar de dejarlo atrás.**_

_**No me dejes…**_

¿Que significaba esto? ¿El quería estar conmigo o todo era mi imaginación? Pero había un cabo suelto… Bella. Edward amo a Bella, y aunque el me diga que ya no siente nada por ella mi prima era un fantasma difícil de borrar.

Estaba segura que ahora Edward ocupaba todo; mi mente, mi corazón, mi vida entera. No había encontrado algo a lo cual aferrarme para seguir viviendo en todo este tiempo; y ahora aparecía el. Pero la felicidad no podía ser completa. El tenía una historia con mi prima ¿Cómo podría dejar algo así atrás? Me parecía algo imposible. Tal vez para nosotros no existía un final feliz, tal vez para nuestra especie no existían ese tipo de finales, después de todo ¿existía alguna historia de una princesa inmortal que encontraba un príncipe inmortal y eran felices por siempre? Definitivamente no. Tal vez era el precio a pagar por llevar este tipo de vida, tal vez una condena. Tanta ventajas; la inmortalidad, la fuerza, la velocidad. Todo tiene un precio y tal vez este era el precio que yo debía pagar. Mi felicidad con Edward tal vez era solo una ilusión pasajera.

-¿En que piensas? -Me interrumpió Edward. –Es muy frustrante no saberlo.

-En ti… y en mi. – no podía mentirle, tenia que ser sincera con el.

-te quiero- me dijo dulcemente agarrando mas fuerte mi mano. Se detuvo para mirarme directamente a los ojos – ¿no es suficiente verdad?

-No es eso. Edward no se… me molesto lo de Bella- admiti avergonzada –no se como actuar ante eso. Creo que esto no va bien.

-Liamka –dijo mi nombre con dulzura; con extremada dulzura –ya te explique que yo quise mucho a Bella, pero eso ya quedo atrás. Tú me has dado una nueva esperanza, me has ofrecido una nueva ilusión y quiero olvidar todo y dejarme llevar por esto que siento. Ahora siento que tú ocupas todo en mi, todo aquello que alguna vez quedo vacio tu lo has llenado en este poco tiempo. Y quiero vivirlo al máximo, no puedo ni quiero dejarte escapar.

-yo siento lo mismo Edward, pero tengo miedo, creo que esto no esta bien. Tú y yo apenas nos conocemos y lo de Bella… no, no creo que sea una buena idea. – pronuncie cada palabra muy despacio y con una gran pena. Una muy grande. El era todo lo que yo había deseado en la vida y estaba a punto de dejarlo pasar ¿me estaba volviendo loca o masoquista? Creo que ambas, yo era una loca masoquista.

El no separo ni un segundo su rostro del mío y seguía con su mirada clavada en mis ojos; era hipnotizante.

-¿Me puedes contestar una pregunta?- susurro.

Cogió mi rostro con ambas manos y yo solo alcance a susurrar que si.

-¿Tu me quieres? –su pregunta me desconcertó. ¿Acaso no se notaba? Yo creía que estaba siendo muy obvia.

-Por supuesto que te quiero. –conteste.

-Entonces no importa nada más. – su voz fue tan dulce, tenia su aliento tan cerca de mi boca, no supe exactamente en que momento, pero sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Me dio un beso tierno, suave, lleno de esperanza…

No había duda; el despertó una nueva ilusión en mi, algo que me aferraba a seguir viviendo y empezaba a creer que yo también despertaba una ilusión o una esperanza en el.

Perdí la concentración de nuevo, su beso me desequilibro y no quise volver a poner una barrera entre ambos. Deje que Edward entre en mi mente, que sepa todo lo que sentía, lo que esto significaba, lo que el empezaba a significar en mi vida.

-Tú eres una luz de esperanza en mi vida, puedes estar segura y no te pienso dejar escapar. No tienes idea de la enorme felicidad que me invade el tenerte aquí; conmigo. ¿Aun no estas segura de mi?- su voz sonó con una gran curiosidad a esa pregunta.

-Yo no dudo de ti, tengo miedo de que esto no funcione y volver a lastimarte. Te quiero, no quiero que sufras. –trate de ser lo mas explicita posible ayudándome con mis pensamientos que aun no los bloqueaba.

-Me quieres –afirmo. -y eso es suficiente, el tiempo hará lo suyo. No tenemos apuro cuando tenemos toda la eternidad por delante.- su sonrisa me desarmo, me hizo perder todos los miedos y dejar aun lado mis dudas. El me quería y no importaba nada más.

No podía dejar atrás lo de Bella, ella seguía en mis pensamientos recordándome que fue importante para el y sabia que algún día tendría que afrontarlo y hacerle cara a ese problema. Pero por ahora quería disfrutar el momento y ser feliz; ser feliz a lado del ser más maravilloso del planeta. Y hacerlo inmensamente feliz a el; tanto como me sea posible.

Apreté su cintura con mis brazos y coloque mi mejilla contra su pecho, después de un largo minuto me acerque hasta garganta y la roce con mis labios, seguí el trayecto hasta llegar cerca de su oreja y susurre –Es mejor que regresemos- le regale una amplia sonrisa y el me devolvió una aun mas amplia y picara.

Comprendí que ya no había vuelta atrás estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Cuando llegamos todos estaban en el patio de la casa y reían, al parecer Emmet y Giank se llevaron mejor de lo que esperaba y parecía que estuvieran haciendo un número en un circo.

Alice se acerco a nosotros corriendo con Ross de la mano, en realidad Alice prácticamente arrastraba a Rosalie.

-Que feliz estoy, es la mejor noticia que he podido tener Edward. –se acerco y beso en la mejilla a su hermano. Edward sonreía y parecía avergonzado, Rosalie lo abrazo y susurro –tranquilo, solo me lo a dicho a mi. Ah yo también estoy desbordando de felicidad, es muy linda sin duda una buena elección.- Edward volvió el rostro hacia mi notando mi curiosidad aunque estaba casi segura de lo que sucedía.

-Alice ya sabe lo de nuestra conversación en el bosque, solo lo ha comentado con Rosalie espero que no te moleste aunque... creo que a habido un mal entendido- dijo cada palabra sumamente despacio, en verdad parecía avergonzado.

-Para nada, no me molesta en lo absoluto –conteste pasando mi brazo por su cintura, el sonrió y beso mi frente. Caminamos hacia donde estaban los demás abrazados mientras Alice revoloteaba contenta a nuestro alrededor y Rosalie soltaba una que otra risita.

Ya teníamos que volver a casa así que nos despedimos de los Cullen quienes nos dijeron que esperaban vernos pronto. Fueron muy amables. Edward me acompaño hasta el coche de mi padre y se despidió de mí con un beso corto pero muy tierno. -Nos vemos pronto- me dijo traspasándome con sus ojos brillantes llenos de excitación. –Hasta luego- asentí.

Camino a casa no lograba sacar de mi mente a Edward y todo lo que había pasado en ese corto pero significante día. Quizás el día mas importante de toda mi vida. Me sentía inmensamente feliz pero no podía ocultar la incertidumbre y el desconcierto, deje que la felicidad me embriague y olvide el resto de cosas que aturdían mi mente.

Tenia que volver a la normalidad así que dedique la noche entera a estudiar la materia que había dejado acumularse hace un par de días.

* * *

**Quiero dar las gracias a Norma por su colaboracion en este y el siguiente capitulo.. Tus criticas constructivas me ayudaron amiga.. XD**

**y a mis hnitas de swansea que estan leyendolo tambien: GRACIAS -- LAS QUIERO!! **

***El miercoles 20 subO 2 o 3 capitulos mas..!! ^^**


	6. Capitulo 6 Nueva vida

**Aclaro.. Liamka y Edward no son novios****, simplemente decidieron darse tiempo y dejar que las cosas fluyan con tranquilidad.**

* * *

**NUEVA VIDA.**

Después de la llegada de los Cullen, mi vida dio un giro de 360º. Todo había cambiado, nunca me imagine tener una relación tan cercana con otros de mi especie, pero los Cullen y nosotros ya éramos como una verdadera familia.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en estos últimos meses. En estos 5 meses nuestras familias se habían acercado más.

Mi madre y Esme disfrutaban diseñando interiores, obvio lo hacían por internet; pero se sentían ocupadas y sobre todo se apoyaban la una a la otra. Esme le enseño a mama todo lo que sabia y ella estaba encantada de poder empezar un negocio "solo por distracción" en compañía de la encantadora mama de Edward.

Mi padre que tanto en su vida humana como en la inmortal ha sido muy divertido e infantil estableció lazos fuertes con Emmet. Realmente Vivian haciendo forcejeos, pelando, tirando arboles, haciendo carreras. Pero cuando le entraban sus aires de madurez disfrutaba de largas charlas con Carlisle. Mi padre entro a trabajar en el instituto de Forks como profesor de física y mi hermano ya estaba inscrito en el mismo instituto para el año que venia.

Giank pasaba mucho tiempo con Jasper y Emmet. Ellos se divertían ayudándole a perfeccionar su don y lo probaban cada que había oportunidad. Hacían pruebas con objetos cada vez más pesados y que se encuentren más lejos. Una tarde descubrimos que Giank podía levantar mentalmente objetos ubicados a ¡¡10 kilómetros de distancia!! Y tratando de pasarse de gracioso levanto una roca de 5 metros de alto y se la tiro exactamente en la cabeza a Jasper, Emmet salto apoyándose en un árbol y voló sobre la cabeza de Jasper rompiendo la piedra de una patada. Jasper fulmino con la mirada a Giank y corrió hacia el… se escucho el choque de dos piedras mientras Jasper chocaba contra mi hermano tirándolo al piso. Emmet llego y se les hecho encima a ambos quedando como una montaña; Emmet encima de Jasper, Jasper encima de Giank; y Edward y yo muriéndonos de risa en la puerta que da al jardín.

Alice, Rosalie y yo salíamos todos los viernes de noche. Íbamos de compras, al cine, al SPA… pufff pasábamos increíble. Alice y Ross se portaban como unas verdaderas hermanas conmigo, Alice sentía una pasión por la moda y algunas; mejor dicho; la mayoría de veces Ross y yo éramos sus muñecas, nos vestía con ropa que ella elegía y nos peinaba. Era muy divertido, así que los viernes de esos 5 últimos meses había tenido fiesta de pijamas con ellas.

En la facultad Alice, Edward y yo pasábamos como estudiantes cualquieras; bueno realmente no. Pero al menos lo intentábamos. Carlisle era un excelente profesor, Edward ya había ido a la facultad de medicina antes, así que verdaderamente las aprendices éramos Alice y yo. Había pasado mi primer ciclo de cirugía y ya iba a mediados del 2do, todo iba perfecto. Entre Carlisle y Edward me ayudaban para que aprenda lo mayor posible, pasar tanto tiempo con mi profesor ayudaba muchísimo. Seguía siendo la mejor de la clase y contaba con muchos privilegios. Una noche a una semana de mi examen de cirugía básica de primer ciclo estaba en casa de Carlisle estudiando y el muy amablemente me ofreció ir con el al hospital y ser su ayudante.

Muchos se quedaron boquiabiertas de ver que el Dr. Cullen prefería llevarme a mi a practicar con el en ligar de a su hijo. Pero a el no le importaba lo que hablen de el, el era una persona muy respetada y querida. Ya no trabajaba en el hospital de Forks ya que los hijos de sus colegas y ex compañeros de instituto de sus hijos los reconocerían así que trabajaba en un hospital en Port Ángeles podrían reconocerlo, los Cullen eran muy precavidos y trataban de no pasearse por Forks sabiendo que alguien los podía recordar.

-Cariño quédate tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Confía en mi. - Carlisle me hablaba como un padre. Sabía que todo lo que había vivido no era nada comparado con lo que vendría ahora. Carlisle pensaba que si mi primera operación era una cesárea me ayudaría a controlarme el hecho de ver que traeré a mundo a un nuevo ser, pero existían riesgos; las cesáreas son unas de las operaciones con más exposición de sangre.

-Confía en ti, pero tengo mucho miedo. ¿Y si no logro controlarme?- le pregunta mientras acomodaba mi traje de cirugía, mis guantes y trataba de tranquilizarme. La paciente ya estab en el quirófano anestesiada y nos esperaban. Carlisle puse una mano en mi hombro y me dijo. –lo lograras Liamka, lo se. Yo confió en ti.

Caminamos hacia el quirófano y sentí una confianza enorme, me di cuenta de que Jasper y Edward estaban en la sala de espera. Ambos me sonreían y de repente olvide todos mis miedos, sabia que estaba preparada para esto así que confiaría en mí y en mis conocimientos. Después de ver a Jasper ahí comprendí la confianza y seguridad que me embriagaban en ese momento.

-Adelante- me sonrió Carlisle sosteniendo la puerta, mire por ultima vez la sonrisa desgarradora de Edward. Eso era suficiente para entrar tranquila y esperanzada, al salir Edward me estaría esperando.

-Estoy lista- dije dirigiéndome a Carlisle. La cirugía fue muy rápida y muy fácil, mas de lo que me imaginaba, necesite mucha concentración y pensé que iba a perder mi control; pero cuando tuve entre mis brazos al pequeño humano sentí que toda mi vida tenia sentido. Comprendí la felicidad que se leían en los ojos de Carlisle cada noche al llegar a casa después de salir del hospital. Ayudar a otros me hacía inmensamente feliz y gracias a tanto esfuerzo y dedicación había cumplido mi meta. Tenía tanto que agradecer a Carlisle.

-Yo me encargo- dije a la amable enfermera que llevaba a la pequeña bebe a la pieza donde se encontraban sus padres. La tome entre mis brazos tratando de cubrirla lo más posible, evitando que mi gélida piel la haga estremecer. Se veía tan indefensa, tan pequeña, tan frágil.

-Esto es fascinante- susurro en mi oído. Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier circunstancia. –Te ves realmente encantadora – me dijo Edward sonriendo y poniéndose frente a mi. Se acerco y me beso en la frente. Se alejo lentamente y me sonrió con ternura –lo lograste cielo, felicitaciones. Yo te dije que tú podías. Es una bebe encantadora y será mejor que se las lleves a sus padres o ¿Acaso quieres que la adoptemos?

Me reí ante su pregunta, nada alteraba el humor de Edward el era verdaderamente muy significativo en mi vida. –si, se la llevare a sus padres antes de que empiecen una búsqueda o mejor dicho una cacería de vampiros. – le dije con una risita leve.

-Te espero en el coche para llevarte a casa- me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Agache la mirada y asentí caminando directamente hasta la puerta del dormitorio donde se encontraban los padres de la bebe.

Mi examen fue un éxito, pase con excelentes notas. Carlisle, mis padres y mis nuevos amigos vampiros estaban muy orgullosos de mí, así que ahora era constante en el hospital ayudando a Carlisle. Ya me faltaba un año y podría trabajar ahí, ya con mi titulo de medico, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Todos mis sueños se estaban volviendo realidad, era aun mas feliz que en aquel momento en que un viejo vampiro me arrebato mi vida. Esta nueva vida me había traído nuevas oportunidades, algo que yo jamás había esperado. Solo me faltaba algo para ser realmente feliz; que mi cuento de hadas se vuelva realidad, que una princesa inmortal encuentre su final feliz a lado de su príncipe.

* * *

**Este capitulo me gusta mucho.. por eso lo subi hoy junto con los 2 anteriores.. ahora si hasta el miercoles.. n_n**

**Cualquier duda me dejan un review y la contesto cuando suba el proximo capitulo.**


	7. Capitulo 7 Pesadillas

**Este capitulo es muy interesante, es el encuentro de Liamka con su prima Bella. o.O**

**DedicadO para Miily !! XD jajaja BesiitOs hnita!!**

* * *

**PESADILLAS.**

Estaba sentada en el piso de mi cuarto recordando la irrigación del estomago para una cirugía en la que ayudaría a Carlisle al día siguiente; estaba verdaderamente concentrada por lo que me fije que Edward había llegado ya cuando estaba en el piso de abajo esperando que mi madre le abra la puerta. Normalmente sabía cuando Edward iba a venir a verme por que mi don me lo avisaba pero esa noche no paso, tal vez por que no pensaba en hacerlo y simplemente paso cerca de mi casa y decidió ir.

Edward me visitaba casi todas las noches, con excepción de las noches que yo pasaba en su casa experimentando y torturando a Carlisle para que me de clases particulares y las noches en que sus hermanas me secuestraban; obviamente yo no ponía oposición a esos secuestros.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto tocando la puerta que estaba medio abierta.

-Adelante, no se para que lo preguntas si sabes que eres bienvenido. – le conteste levantándome para recibirlo.

-Simple cortesía- acoto mientras entraba y se acercaba, me dio un abrazo y beso mi frente. Edward y yo llevábamos una relación poco común, éramos más que amigos; yo lo amaba, pero no teníamos ningún titulo oficial, ambos habíamos decidido que dejaríamos que el tiempo haga lo suyo y las cosas se den con calma. Aunque el me decía que me quería y el sabia que yo sentía lo mismo por el, tomando en cuenta que el fue novio de mi prima era mejor ir a paso lento. No se porque aquella noche me acorde de ella y la saque a la conversación.

-sabes… me gustaría saber como esta Bella. Ya hace bastante tiempo no se nada de ella. ¿Tu… no… has sabido nada?- pronuncie cada palabra lentamente y con mucho cuidado.

-Vive en la PUSH, con Jacob.- me dijo con frialdad. Sabia que a Edward no le gustaba tocar ese tema, el creía que cada vez que yo le hablaba de Bella era porque imaginaba que el la seguía amando. Pero no era así, en verdad estaba interesada en saber de mi prima. Creo que si hubiera podido soñar; ella junto a Edward serian los protagonistas de mis pesadillas, ¿acaso era una gran coincidencia el hecho de que ambas nos hayamos enamorado del mismo chico? Aunque sinceramente considero difícil que alguien no se fije en Edward. Pero… ¿tenia que ser mi propia prima?

-Quiero ir a verla, ¿me acompañarías?- sabia que el no me permitiría ir a la PUSH sola así que si en verdad quería ir tendría que ser con el.

-No se si pueda bajar hasta la reserva- me contesto, había vuelto esa mirada picara y con un toque de intuición. Ya no estaba preocupado, ¿acaso pensaba que eso me retendría y no vería a Bella? –El tratado ya sabes.- finalizo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Carlisle me dijo que eso ya había quedado resuelto y si vamos los 2 no creo que haya problemas. No creo que el esposo de mi prima me quiera matar, al menos no si sabe lo que le conviene y desea conservar su matrimonio. -había ganado, Edward reía y acepto ir conmigo a buscar a Bella.

-Alice entro una noche a casa de Charlie mientras el dormía y busco el numero de Bella en la reservación junto con su nueva dirección. Bella y yo éramos primas lejanas; la mama de Charlie y la mama de mi papa; nuestras abuelas eran hermanas así que nuestros padres eran primos.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- me pregunto Edward con una nota de seriedad en su voz. Estábamos a poco de pasar la línea del tratado que hace ya muchos años los Cullen habían sellado con el tatarabuelo de Jacob Black. Pero después de que los Cullen no hicieron daño a Bella se dieron cuenta de que eran inofensivos y esa vieja línea imaginaria paso a la historia, el esposo de mi prima era un licántropo y eso era lo que hacia que Edward este tan tenso y al principio haya intentado convencerme de no ir hasta allá.

Yo le había dicho a Bella que iría a visitarla, lo que ella no sabia era que yo me había congelado en mis 20 años y que su ex novio iba conmigo.

-si estoy totalmente segura, quiero hacerlo. –pasamos la línea del tratado y nos dirigimos directamente a casa de Bella. Apenas aparcamos el carro y Jacob ya estaba frente a este. Le dije a Edward que primero me deje bajar a mí para controlar el asunto, sabia que no me sucedería nada malo, pero me hubiera ayudado el don de Edward y que lea la mente de Jacob. Bella estaba asomada en la ventana.

Hola Jacob, soy Liamka; prima de Bella. Mucho gusto. –extendí la mano pero el no cambiaba su postura. Estaba a la defensiva.

-tu… eres… _**un vampiro**_.- lo dijo pausadamente y con rabia. –Conozco ese olor, dile que baje del carro.- Ups creo que había hecho enojar a Jacob y había traído a mi Edward a la boca del lobo.

-Jacob, esto no tiene nada que ver con el, yo le pedí que me acompañara. Soy yo quien quiere hablar con Bella, el esta feliz por Uds. No viene a intervenir en nada. Puedes confiar en mí. –mis palabras sonaron muy seguras, aunque en el fondo yo misma no sabia que pasaría cuando Edward vuelva a ver a Bella.

En ese momento Edward bajo del carro y escuche como un pequeño jadeo proveniente del interior de la pequeña casa se le escapa a mi prima, su corazón empezó a latir de manera muy violente. Ya no estaba segura si esto había sido una buena idea.

-Jacob, solo vine a acompañar a Liamka, ella quería saber como se encontraba Bella.- le dijo Edward a Jacob tratando de mantener la paz.

Ambos estábamos dando la espalda a la puerta de la casa, escuche muy claramente como Bella salía, atravesaba la puerta y como otro pequeño corazón retumbaba junto al de ella. La cara de tensión de Jacob denotaba angustia, tal vez la misma que sentía yo al no saber que sucedería cuando Edward y Bella se vuelvan ver. Edward pasó su mano alrededor de mi cintura y susurro rápidamente en mi oído de manera que solo yo escuché lo que dijo. –no temas. Confía en mí.

-¿Liamka?- Susurro. Bella paso a nuestro lado y se ubico a lado de Jacob sosteniendo la mano de un pequeño que aparentaba no más de 7 años. Era muy hermoso, tenía los ojos de su madre y la brillante sonrisa de su padre. –¿Edward? no has cambiado en nada- dijo mi prima de forma irónica.

-Hola Bella- me adelante –me da gusto verte bien, tienes un pequeño encantador.- le regale una sonrisa. Bella dio un paso hacia mi y yo instintivamente hice lo mismo, cuando estuvimos lo bastante cerca la una de la otra nos abrazamos.

-Ahora eres una hermosa inmortal prima, no lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo paso? ¿Fuiste tú? –se dirigió a Edward con mirada acusadora. Este solo elevo las manos en señal de inocencia y los 3 reímos. Jacob agarro entre sus musculosos brazos al pequeño y no relajaba la postura.

-Vamos cielo, son mi prima y Edward no nos harán daño –repuso con dulzura. Pero la preocupación de Jacob era la misma que la mía, ahora si estaba segura.

Bella me dijo que entremos a conversar mientras Edward espero en el coche y Jacob bajo a la playa con el pequeño. Mi prima seguía igual a sus 38 años, una que otra arruga cortaba su frente cuando sonreía, pero seguía siendo ella. Y era feliz. Le conté como ocurrió mi transformación y como me encontré con los Cullen, estuvo muy atenta y haciendo preguntas; pero llegamos a la parte que estaba tratando de evitar.

-lo amas, ¿verdad? –pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

-¿Porque la pregunta?- fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió decir.

-Se nota en como lo miras, tu también eres importante para el; también se nota. –sonrió y se sonrojo. -¿me puedes contar que paso entre Uds.? –le dije tratando de no hacer muy notoria mi curiosidad. -¿No te lo a contado?

Bella me conto todo, como sufrió cuando el la dejo, como le dolió que el la dejara de amar tan rápido, como Jacob curo sus heridas y lo feliz que era ahora con su nueva familia.

Sabia lo que tenia que hacer y tal vez si lo hacia iba a estar en paz.

-Bella, el nunca te dejo de amar –tenia que ser sincera con mi prima aunque eso me arrebate de mi lado a Edward. –el se alejo de ti por tu bien, creía que te estaba protegiendo, creo que lo mejor es que Uds. 2 hablen y sea el quien te cuente la verdad.

-eso ya no importa Liamka, yo soy feliz y no creo que le agrade mucho a Ja…

-Hazlo por mi –la interrumpí –habla con Edward.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado.. en el proximo capitulo sabran que pasa cuando Bella y Edward hablan a solas.**

**Dejen Reviews.. y diganme si les gustaria algo en la historia.. besos ^^**


	8. Capitulo 8 Culpa

**Para las que querian saber lo que pensaba Edward... Una conversacion entre él y JAcob.. y una importante decision.**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**CULPA.**

**Edward POV:**

Me baje del coche, estaba esperando a Liamka pero me sentía abrumado por los pensamientos de Jacob. El paso a lado de mi auto para dirigirse a la playa con el pequeño y me pareció una buena idea hablar con el.

-Jacob, ¿podemos hablar?

-No se, no creo que sea una buena idea, yo no…

-Solo quiero darte las gracias, escúchame por favor –le pedí.

-Adelante, habla –me dijo Jacob

-solo quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Bella, yo no se… si cometí un error… mmm… mejor dicho no estaba seguro de lo que hacia, pero ahora que veo que ella esta feliz contigo y que hizo y vivió todo lo que yo quería que ella viviera puedo estar seguro que no me equivoque. Hubiera sido un verdadero error arrebatarle su alma y…

-Contéstame solo una pregunta… Realmente es lo único que me importa de todo lo que hayas venido a decirme – me dijo Jacob con hostilidad -¿TU… aun… Tu aun la amas? ¿Amas a Bella?

-Eso te preocupo desde el primer instante en que me viste. ¿Tu crees que yo vine hasta acá para interferir con sus vidas? –Pregunte previniendo la respuesta de Jacob.

-Responde chup…

-Lo se, lo se. No he sido cortés contestando con otra pregunta, no al menos cuando tu tienes toda la razón para estar así –conteste antes de que el terminara de hablar.

-Eso significa que tu… aun la amas ¿verdad? –me pregunto Jacob con el dolor reflejado en su voz.

-No, estas equivocado Jacob –conteste con amabilidad.

-No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme entonces, me tienes hecho un lio.

-Jacob, yo ya no la amo, no porque ella no se merezca mi amor, que es lo que ella piensa, sino porque se que lo que yo quería para ella se realizo y lo logro a lado tuyo. Eso me hace infinitamente feliz –respondí buscando las palabras adecuadas –Ella es la mortal mas especial que he conocido en toda mi existencia y tal vez…

-Tal vez si tu hermano no hubiera intentado matarla le hubieras arrebatado su existencia y ella seria ahora un mugroso chupasangres como tu. –respondió con furia.

Fulmine con la mirada a Jacob por el insulto pero el solo se limito a pedirme disculpas con un gesto de amabilidad, pero en ese momento mi memoria regreso 20 años, al día del cumpleaños numero 18 de Bella…

¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros si Jasper no hubiera estado a punto de atacarla?

¿Hubiera sido capaz de arrebatarle su alma?

O si hubiera regresado antes… Antes de que ella y Jacob… -Edward lo siento, fui grosero –dijo Jacob distrayéndome y haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. –Tranquilo –asentí.

No sabia que hubiera pasado si a Bella y a mi no nos hubiera separado el episodio de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero estaba seguro de algo, solo había algo que aun e faltaba hacer para poder estar tranquilo. Era lo ultimo que aun deseaba hacer por Bella, algo que tal vez haría que ambos nos liberáramos.

En ese momento me disculpe con Jacob y regrese al coche donde le dije a Liamka que la esperaría. Estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer, pero no sabia como hacerlo, ni que decir, ni estaba seguro si era lo correcto.

Liamka apareció frente al coche con una nota de seriedad en su rostro en ese momento y subió al coche, a mi lado.

-¿Me harías un favor? –dijo con su voz dulce, parecía un ángel que venia a hacerme un favor o a darme un regalo. Sus ojos delataban que ella creía que lo que me diría me haría feliz.

-¿Lo que quieras cariño? –conteste francamente.

Era verdaderamente fácil ser dulce con Liamka, ella era de esas personas que te enganchan, te cautivan y te hacen prisionero solo con una dulce mirada y una bella sonrisa. Yo ya hace varios meses era presa de esa ternura que destellaban sus ojos, sabia que lo que sentía por ella era algo especial, pero no quería lastimarla.

-Entra y cuéntale toda a verdad a Bella –dijo penetrándome con sus encantadores ojos.

-Pero yo no se que decirle –En ese momento Liamka me dejo entrar en su mente y hacerme participe de su conversación con Bella y como ella me había delatado contándole la verdadera razón por la que la deje –Hazlo por mi. –finalizo tomando mi mano.

Liamka era lo mejor que me estaba pasando y quería ofrecerle lo mejor de mi, y para eso debía dejar arreglado viejos problemas antes de poder entregarme a la esperanza que sentía cada vez que la tenia cerca.

–Eres muy noble, no tenías porque hacerlo. Va a ser como quitarme un peso de encima contarle toda la verdad. –dije sin poder evitar sonreírle.

Liamka tuvo en ese momento un pensamiento que hizo que todo mi mundo encajara _**"Nada en este momento es mas especial para mi que TU"**_.

Definitivamente Dios y el destino existían, de otra manera no habría explicación de que alguien como ella haya llegado a mi vida cuando menos lo esperaba.

"_**Arregla las cosas y se feliz"**_

"_**se feliz"**_ eso me retumbaba en a mente y en ese momento comprendí lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y tenia que hacer las cosas bien, no solo por mi sino también por mi pequeña Liamka.

Sonreí, bese su frente y salí disparado a casa de Bella.

No sabía bien que decir, pero Liamka me había inyectado confianza y sabia que era necesario, era necesario arreglar todo de una sola vez.

Tenia que ser feliz, dejar ser feliz a Bella y hacer feliz a Liamka. Tenia que acabar con esta culpa que me a estado matando lentamente durante estos 20 años.

Tenía que acabar con todo esto y cambiarlo ya.

-Hola Bella –salude.

* * *

**uhh me encanta este cap y el proximo.. **

**Porque este explica lo que pìensa Edward sobre Liamka. 3**

**¡¡Y en el proximo el punto de vista de Bella sobre la conversacion entre los 2!!**

**Besos..**


	9. Càpitulo 9 Verdades

**Uno de los capitulo mas lindos.. la conversaciOn de Bella y Edward:**

* * *

**VERDADES.**

**Bella POV:**

No podía creer que Edward estaba en mi casa, en la caa donde yo vivo con Jacob.

-Hola Bella –dijo con la misma voz aterciopelada que me deslumbro hace ya 20 años.

-Hola Edward, ¿Cómo te va? –pregunte tartamudeando. Amaba a mi esposo, pero tener a Edward enfrente mío hacia que vengan a mi mente fuertes recuerdos.

Esto era algo que siempre había deseado, llevaba 20 años esperando volver a ver a Edward. No precisamente para lo mismo que me hubiera gustado hace ya tantos años, sino para que me conteste un par de preguntitas.

-Bien, la verdad estoy un poco agobiado –su voz, sus facciones, su manera de hablar, todo era igual, él era el Edward que yo tanto había amado y que dejo roto mi corazón en mil pedazos –esto es mas de lo que esperaba.- se lo veía insoportablemente guapo, trate de no pensar en eso para no perder el hilo de mis pensamientos

-Lo se, siento lo mismo. Pero cuéntame ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? –pregunte tratando de no los primeros meses de sufrimiento que viví cuando el se fue.

Edward me conto como siguió a Victoria hasta Brasil y tuvo que acabar con ella para poder darme una oportunidad de vivir en paz, como un ser humano normal. Me hubiera gustado decirle que yo lo único que necesitaba para vivir en aquel tiempo era él y lo único que me importaba mas que una vida normal, como un humano normal era vivir ese amor tan intenso que sentía por el durante toda la eternidad.

Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, sabia que Edward no había hecho eso con ninguna mala intención, sino al contrario porque creía que era lo mejor para mi. Aunque en ese momento su desamor me desgarro el alma Jacob ya curo esas heridas, así que no quería traer esos temas a la conversación y quería terminar de escuchar todo lo que Edward tenia que decirme.

-Decidimos regresar porque Alice dijo que debíamos hacerlo –continuo mi ex novio –y ala conoces, no nos dijo porque, no nos dio razones ni explicaciones, solo dijo _**"debemos volver".**_

-Seguro y vio a Liamka –eso dolió, sabia que por traer a mi prima a la conversación ahora esta iba a tomar el rumbo que había estado evitando.

-No lo se, pero Liamka es la razón de que este aquí hablando contigo –dijo algo pensativo y yo note como le brillaban los ojos cuando pensaba en mi prima.

¿Pero que sucedía? ¿Me sentía feliz? Mi corazón no palpitaba furioso de celos como reacción a la mirada tierna que Liamka despertaba en Edward. Comprendí que yo ya había tenido todo lo que deseaba, tal vez no a lado de Edward como lo había deseado hace ya varios años atrás, pero si a lado de Jacob que es la persona a quien amo y quien me ama incondicionalmente.

Me sentía feliz de que Edward pudiera conocer la felicidad en su tope máximo y mas sabiendo que la persona que podía hacer feliz a mi ex novio _**"vampiro"**_ es mi prima _**"vampira".**_

-Bella, quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice pasar –se empezó a disculpar Edward –me hubiera vuelto loco si te hubiera visto estancada cuando regrese después de 5 años, pero no fue asi, te vi estudiando en Florida, con Jacob y sobre todo eras feliz. Eso fue más que suficiente para que yo fuera feliz también –concluyo.

-¿Tu volviste? –pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-Si, quería comprobar que había hecho lo correcto y vaya que si lo hice ¡Estabas por estudiando y apunto de casarte cuando regrese! Eso me hizo comprender que tome una buena decisión –concluyo.

-Tal vez tenias razón t no podíamos jugar con el destino –dije pensativa

-Tal vez y el destino quiso que nos conociéramos –acoto tiernamente.

-¿y que luego tomemos el camino correcto con la persona correcta? –Dije sonriéndole -¿la amas?

-¿tu que crees? –contesto con otra pregunta así que pensé en devolverle el juego de palabras.

-¿la verdad? –sonreí instintivamente.

-Por favor –soltó una leve carcajada que finalizo con su tan característica sonrisa torcida, esa sonrisa que me hubiera quitado el aliento en mi juventud.

-Yo creo que al fin has encontrado a la persona correcta para compartir tu vida por el resto de la eternidad Sr. Edward Cullen –sonreí –Ella te ama y tu la amas, se nota en su mirada. No se que esperas sinceramente.

Se feliz Edward, si viniste a pedirme disculpas, ya lo hiciste y te disculpo. No tienes porque preocuparte más por mí. Ahora llego el turno de que te preocupes solo por ti. Yo ya tengo mi vida resuelta y soy feliz. ¿Tú tienes 120 y muchos y aun no asientas cabeza? ¿Qué esperas vampiro tontito? Cuidado se te escapa por hacerla esperar demasiado.

Edward se levanto del sofá y me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Te quiero Bella, de una manera muy especial –dijo dulcemente mi vampiro.

-lo se, no necesitas decirlo –dije tratando de ser irónica pero sonando algo sobrada y empalagosa. Esta realmente feliz de cerrar este capitulo y poder estar tranquila.

-No te dej porque no te amaba, lo hice por protegerte. Siempre serás mi humana favorita –sonrió y su alegría desbordaba en su mirada.

-Ups –dije tapándome la garganta con ambas manos y abriendo los ojos como platos. Edward puso los ojos en blanco y yo me acerque y bese su mejilla antes de decir –Tu siempre serás mi vampiro favorito.

Reímos durante un corto minuto y luego dijo –mejor no la hago esperar.

Asentí y el salió a zancadas de mi casa dirigiéndose al coche donde mi prima lo esperaba. Logre divisar a Jacob que venia con el pequeño JC en brazos.

-¿Todo bien cielo? –pregunto mi esposo mientras ponía a nuestro hijo en el sofá.

-Mejor que nunca –conteste con sinceridad rodeando su cintura con mis brazos –te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Mmm… no se… creo que no estoy lo suficientemente seguro de eso –contesto esbozando una grande y hermosa sonrisa llena de picardía.

-Te lo demostrare –dije mientras lo besaba. El y mi pequeño eran todo en mi vida y los amaba a ambos con locura. Deje que mi esposo me llevara hacia el cuarto cargada, me sentía realmente cómoda y a gusto entre sus musculosos brazos.

Y ahora también podía ser feliz porque tanto Edward como yo habíamos encontrado el rumbo correcto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

**A mi mi me encanta este cap..**

**bueno entro a examenes asi que hasta el fin de semna.. ahi subire uno mas..**

**Besos.. gracias por leer..**

**Dejen REVIEWS! XD**


	10. Capitulo 10 Miedo a la realidad

**Hola disculpen la demora.. estoy en examenes.. jeje**

**pero ahora Liamka quedara mas confundida que al inicio...**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Liamka POV:**

**MIEDO A LA REALIDAD**.

Fui a buscar a Edward al coche y le pedí que entre a hablar con Bella, deje que escuche en mi mente todo lo que yo había conversado con ella. Sus ojos centellaron cuando llegamos a la parte en que le conté la verdad y le pedí que hablen.

–Eres muy noble, no tenías porque hacerlo. Va a ser como quitarme un peso de encima contarle toda la verdad. –Edward me dedico un amplia sonrisa y bajo corriendo del coche directo a casa, donde Bella lo esperaba impaciente.

El tiempo se me hizo eterno, me puse los audífonos y prendí mi iPOD para evitar escuchar la conversación de Edward con Bella. Tenia ganas de llorar pero lo único que sentía era como mis ojos se secaban. La angustia me mataba, ¿de que estarían hablando? Realmente moría por saberlo, pero en ese momento pensaba que era mejor esperar, saber la conclusión y no el desarrollo. Escuchar la sentencia y no todo el juicio. No quería hacer sufrir a mi corazón tanto, no se si un corazón que se había vuelto a encender podría resistir a una agonía semejante.

Tenia que pensar en todas las opciones. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward se da cuenta que aun la ama? Tal ves no podrían estar juntos porque conozco bastante bien a Bella y se que no le haría daño a Jacob. Pero lo importante no es si ellos están o no juntos, sino que su amor le pertenecería a ella.

No sabía si era mejor concentrarme totalmente en la música o seguir pensando en las posibilidades que me hacían ver cada vez más lejos mis sueños de algún día poder compartir mi vida con ese ser tan hermoso que había devuelto algo de sentido a mi vida. Decidí pensar en todo lo que Edward había hecho crecer en mi, después de todo si debía olvidarme de el después de esta tarde al menos me daría mi tiempo para disfrutar de los recuerdos y lo que su llegada a mi vida significo para mi.

Antes todo era tan normal, tan "sin vida". Definitivamente esa era la combinación de palabras correctas. Sin vida.

Sin vida porque cada mañana salía de casa buscando una distracción.

Sin vida porque me impuse una meta que solo me recordaba que aquello era lo que yo deseaba cuando era humana y que ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Sin vida porque no tenia una razón para apresurar al tiempo.

Sin vida porque no tenia motivación.

Sin vida porque aparte de mi familia nadie era importante, realmente ¡nada me importaba!

Y sin vida porque yo no vivía, yo existía. Y comprendí que existía por existir. El tiempo pasaba porque no lo podía detener. Salía de casa porque lo necesitaba.

Antes de Edward yo no tenía vida. Ese era el eje del asunto, si Edward desaparecía de mi vida, de la vida que el me había devuelto yo moriría, me quedaría de nuevo sin vida. Me estremecí ante aquel pensamiento. En ese momento algo hizo que levante la mirada que la tenia clavada en mis zapatos de tacón.

Edward salió de casa de Bella después de media hora, se acercaba al coche con una sonrisa que lo hacia ver increíblemente guapo. Entro al coche y antes de que yo pudiera decir una palabra cogió mi rostro entre sus manos, me acerco hacia el y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca me dijo –te amo –y me beso la frente.

-¿Como te ha ido? –pregunte con cautela.

-Maravilloso queda corto –me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Me alegro tanto –dije con voz apagada. Me dolía que no sea tan especifico y termine de quitarme la vida que me había prestado todo este tiempo. No me molestaría con el, esto que había pasado con el era más de lo que espere algún día pasar.

Aunque nunca fuimos novios, solo nos dimos un beso y nunca tuvimos nada mas serio que una fuerte amistad, el devolvió la alegría a mi vida y tal ves sin saberlo.

-Tengo tanto que contarte que no se por donde empezar, ni como decírtelo –dijo mirándome con una chispa de recelo. Me estaba asustando realmente.

-Dilo como puedas. Creo que podre seguirte.

-Es más complicado de lo que crees, no quiero que me veas como un loco –volvió a regalarme la sonrisa más tierna y encantadora que había visto en mi vida.

-Yo creo que…

-Liamka estoy extremadamente feliz –me interrumpió –creo que esto es lo mejor que he hecho. Acabo de resolver mi vida, de tomar decisiones. Mi vida acaba de volver a coger rumbo, siento como que todos estos años que pase lamentándome han desaparecido.

-Creo que eso suena muy bien –fue lo mas sincero que pude decir.

-¿Sabes tu fuiste una parte fuerte de la conversación? –Dijo entre dientes –Eres genial y encantadora, ¿ya te lo había dicho antes mi pequeñita verdad?

Genial ahora me trataba como que fuera una niña de pañales, eso solo podía significar una cosa: ¡Ahora como mínimo me va a tratar como una hermana menor!

-Bella me hizo entender muchas cosas, tu sabes que siempre he creído en el destino, que ya todo esta destinado y dicho, pero que aun así hay decisiones que nosotros tomamos que cambian esos rumbos. Atajos o caminos menos dolorosos, pero que nos llevan a la misma meta. Al mismo final.

Hoy Bella me hizo comprender que este es el camino que por mis decisiones me toco cruzar, pero que al fin de todo me llevo a mi destino, a donde debía llegar. Como un viaje largo y con muchos esfuerzos. Un viaje cansado que podría hacer que muchos se estanquen en el camino y se conformen. Pero yo llegue a casa, llegue a mi destino y le doy gracias al cielo por eso.

-Puedo preguntar ¿a que te refieres con tu meta? ¿Tu destino? –estaba realmente confundida.

-A ti –paramos y comprendí que estábamos fuera de casa de los Cullen. Estaba tan adentrada en mis pensamientos y tratando de encontrarle sentido a los suyos que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos afuera de su casa.

-¿A mi?

-Tu eres mi meta, todo lo que me hizo recorrer el destino era necesario para poder llegar a casa, para poder llegar hacia ti. Eres especial para mí, lo sabes. Pero lo que no sabes es que tan especial eres y yo me voy a encargar de demostrártelo mi cielo –su sonrisa era algo por lo que hubiera regresado de la muerte con tal de apreciarla un segundo mas.

No había duda lo amaba, pero no sabia que era lo que el estaba tratando de decirme. El me quería, eso me quedo claro pero no sabía que era lo que quería de mí.

Me di cuenta que estaba en problemas cuando tuve la visión de todos los Cullen y mis padres sentados en la mesa del comedor mientras Edward y yo esperábamos la condena. Pero no lo evite porque quería saber de que se me acusaba.

-Creo que la aclaración a esa hermosa cara de confusión va a tener que esperar un poco mas –dijo sin evitar reírse fuertemente –Te quiero –dijo en mi oído.

Bajo del carro y dio la vuelta por detrás del coche para abrir mi puerta y en un gesto lleno de caballerosidad ayudarme a bajar.

Rodee su cintura con mis manos, acerque mi cabeza a su pecho mientras el hundía su rostro en mi cabello y le dije casi en susurros –yo también te quiero.

Me separe para ver su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía, paso su brazo derecho por mi cintura y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de su familia.

* * *

**uhh meencanta.. añana subo el sgt cap..**

**El que viene esmuy divertido.. Besos**

**ahh dejen REVIEWS ya active para ke los ke no tengan cuenta puedan dejar.. ^^**


	11. Capitulo 11 Pequeño enamorado

**Como lo prometi.. les dejo el capiulo mas divertido de todos..**

**¡¡al menos yo me rei mucho escribiendolo!!**

* * *

**PEQUEÑO ENAMORADO**

Cuando entramos a casa Edward soltó una pequeña risita –Esto va a ser muy divertido –dijo verdaderamente disfrutando el momento.

-Ojala no sea nada tan grave, aunque tengo un extraño presentimiento –conteste arrugando la frente.

Edward toco la arruga de mi frente con sus largos dedos mientras riendo entre dientes decía –No te preocupes, no es nada malo. Creo que hasta te parecerá gracioso. Aunque pensándolo bien tu siempre haces todo lo contrario a lo que yo creo, ojala no te molestes con Giank.

Eso era suficiente para entender que el que había empezado todo esto era mi queridísimo hermanito. Pero si el me había metido a mi en sus problemas íbamos a tener una larga charla de esas que duran toda la noche.

-Bueno Liamka quiero que me expliques que son esas ideas que le has estado metiendo a Giank en la cabeza –dijo mi padre con voz solemne.

-¿Qué ideas de que hablas papa? Giiiiiiaaaaank. –grite exasperada. –no te asustes no es nada grave –susurro Edward tratando de calmarme. Ahora sabia que el que estaba en problemas era el y no yo, y que una vez mas me había colado en sus asuntos.

-Ñaña yo te juro que… - empezó Giank pero mi padre lo interrumpió de inmediato. –¿Todo era mentira verdad? ¿Tu hermana no fue la que te dio permiso? –mi padre estaba verdaderamente irritado y no lograba comprender la razón. En ese momento Jasper cruzo la puerta de la casa con Alice de la mano.

-Vamos no paso nada malo, no tienen porque retarlo así. Después de todo es solo un chico. –Dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo a Giank –Jasper estuvo con el todo el tiempo, no es mala idea que viva experiencias humanas.

-Giank tiene menos tiempo en esta vida que nosotros y nos a costado muchísimo refrenar sus impulsos algunas veces, Liamka es la que cuida de el en esos casos. –dijo mi papa con cara de pocos amigos.

Ya me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y no entendía nada así que hice mi mejor intento y aprovechándome un poco de mis ventajas hice que Jasper me contara todo.

-Bueno Liamka –se giro hacia mí totalmente, creo que todos comprendieron lo que pasaba. Jasper actuaba influenciado por mi don. –la semana pasada que salimos Emmet, Giank y yo a cazar quisimos llevar a Giank a dar una vuelta a Seatle, no nos alejamos mucho. Vimos a un grupo de chicos jugando baseball. –Nada muy sorprendente, nosotros somos mejores –interrumpió Emmet chocando la mano con mi hermano.

-Emmet –dije con ademan de silenciarlo. –Prosigue Jasper -le pedí, aun no entendía que tenia que ver eso con lo que había pasado hoy.

-Bueno Liamka a Giank le gusto una niña aquella vez –no había duda de que mi don ayudaba mucho, Jas iba directo al grano –y hoy quiso regresar para verla, así que le pedí a Alice que vea si algo iba a salir mal. Ella me dijo que no, así que yo mismo acompañe a Giank para que vea a Cata; así se llama la pequeña.

Todo iba bien hasta que a Giank se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar baseball con los amigos de Cata para tratar de deslumbrarla… y obviamente al batear hizo un homeroom que todavía a de tener a esos pobres niños buscando la pelota. Como si eso no fuera suficiente aprovechando el momento fue donde Catalina y le dijo: ¿me puedes dar tu número preciosa? –lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo una perfecta imitación de la voz de mi hermano.

Todos en el salón reímos aunque Giank parecía avergonzado, yo me acerque un poco mas hacia el sin soltarme nunca de Edward; y le pedí que el mismo me cuente lo que paso. Obviamente no pudo poner objeción alguna.

-Yo solo me acerque a pedirle su número celular, y ella me lo dio. Le dije mi nombre y ella me dijo el suyo. ¡¡Pero en eso llego el idiota de Jasper me agarro del brazo y me quiso traer de vuelta a casa!!… así que hice que una ráfaga de arena lo detenga un ratito. Pero después vine sin hacer ninguna tontería mas ñaña, lo juro. –en verdad parecía apenado.

-Esta bien hermanito, seguro que deslumbraste a Cata, pero para la próxima creo que podrías ser menos obvio, ¿entendido? –le dije con cariño.

-Si señora –me contesto sonriendo.

Alice empezó a tranquilizar a la audiencia guiñándonos un ojo a Edward y a mí.

-se los dije es solo un niño, son cosas normales de la juventud. Recordemos…

-Mejor salimos antes de que esto se vuelva un juicio, aunque si eso sucede Alice hizo un postgrado en abogacía y creo que podría ser la parte defensora del pequeño enamorado –dijo Edward sin poder contener la risa.

-¿Puedo hablar con Uds? –nos interrumpió Rosalie.

-Claro Ross- me adelante sin dejar que Edward hable.

-Discúlpame hermano pero tengo mucha curiosidad y…

-si Rosalie, es verdad fuimos a ver a Bella, me sorprende que seas tu quien venga a preguntar por ella. Pensé que seria Alice quien lo haría. –Le contesto Edward a una pregunta que aun no había terminado de formular.

-Alice lo vio todo y esta al tanto de todo, pero yo no. Y me dijo que si quería saber les pregunte a Uds. –contesto Rosalie sonriendo. –Entonces… ¿todo arreglado entre primas?

-Nunca hubo ningún problema Ross, yo quiero mucho a mi prima y se que ahora podremos vernos seguido. Ahora ella sabe la verdad de mi vida y que antes los haya conocido a Uds. de cierta forma me ayudo a que no le de un ataque al corazón cuando me vio. –conteste tratando de ser un poco cómica.

-Cuanto me alegra que todo eso se haya resuelto, ahora no hay secretos entre Edward y tu. Ah y sobre todo ahora puedes estar segura de el… y de lo que te piensa decir –interrumpió Alice.

-Alice -dijeron al mimo tiempo Edward y Rosalie.

-A veces eres un verdadero monstruo. Deberías tener 5 ojos, 10 manos y 10.000 lenguas. –le dijo Edward con verdadera furia. Pero Alice esbozo una sonrisa que lo hizo suspirar y finalmente dijo –es verdad aunque fueras así te seguiría queriendo igual.

-Lo sabia –dijo Alice tirándose a la espalda de su hermano y besándole la mejilla –te quiero. Eres mi favorito.

Edward dio vueltas tratando de liberarse de Alice que estaba agarrada a la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras Ross y yo reíamos de verlos. Al instante siguiente todos estaban en el patio viendo el espectáculo… Edward y Alice parecían 2 pequeños de 5 años jugando mientras sus padres los veían.

Camino a casa estuve pensando en las palabras de Alice:

_**Cuanto me alegra que todo eso se haya resuelto, ahora no hay secretos entre Edward y tu. Ah y sobre todo ahora puedes estar segura de el… y de lo que te piensa decir.**_

¿Qué me iba a decir Edward?

Sin duda iba a ser una noche muy larga tratando de descifrarlo.

* * *

**HAsta el fin de semana..**

**no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS**


	12. Capitulo 12 Paseo

**Me encanta ste capiitulo, cro que podria decir que es mifavorito**

**¡¡lleno de sorpresas!!**

**Se acera el fin de la historia T_T**

* * *

**PASEO.**

Me encontraba en mi habitación sentada en un sofá color turquesa ubicado cerca a la pared en la que se encontraba la ventana de mi dormitorio y daba hacia el jardín. Escuche el sonido que provenía del motor del coche de Edward mientras aun estaba girando para tomar la calle en la que se encontraba mi casa.

Mi madre le abrió la puerta y 2 segundos después ya estaba parado en mi puerta, la misma que estratégicamente deje abierta.

-Adelante – dije sonriendo.

-¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Qué lees? –se acerco y se sentó a mi lado para poder ojear el libro que tenia entre mis manos.

Me lo había prestado mi amiga Norja y le prometí que lo leería en las 2 semanas de vacaciones que nos dieron antes de los primeros exámenes de mi último ciclo en la facultad. Le prometí a Norja que le devolvería el libro a lo que regresemos a clases y estaba segura que ese día me llenaría de preguntas acerca del mismo. Había dejado para esa noche la lectura porque sabía que seria capaz de leerlo en aquella madrugada y terminarlo antes de que salga el sol, o mejor dicho antes de que amanezca porque aquí nunca o casi nunca sale el sol.

-La huésped – dijo Edward –es una gran obra. No hay duda de que Stephenie Meyer es una gran escritora, tiene una imaginación desbordante. Realmente me gusto mucho ese libro.

Definitivamente jamás iba a terminar de sorprenderme por lo increíble y hermosa que era la criatura que tenia ante mis ojos.

-¿Que te parece si tu y yo vamos a dar un paseo esta noche? –propuso mi apuesto acompañante.

-Por supuesto, me parece una idea genial. Hagámoslo mas divertido, ¿te parece? –conteste con una sonrisa atravesando mi pálido rostro.

Deje un anota a mis padres, agarre su mano y lo guie hasta mi sofá ubicado cerca de la ventana, tomamos impulso y salimos de un salto a través de la ventana entre carcajadas.

Ahora el guiaba nuestro destino y tomados de la mano corrimos a toda velocidad entre el bosque hasta que me detuve porque me di cuenta que íbamos directamente hacia los acantilados.

-¿Acaso vamos a hacer salto de acantilado? –dije en tono de broma. El me sonrió, con esa sonrisa encantadora que hubiera hecho que mi corazón saliera saltando de mi pecho si aun latiera. Me guio hasta el borde del acantilado y nos sentamos viendo hacia el mar.

Había cuarto creciente por lo que solo se observaba media luna y la luz de la misma hacia que las olas que golpeaban contra las rocas eleven grandes gotas de agua de un hermoso color arco iris que contrastaba con la negrura de la noche.

-Hermoso escenario –murmuro, mientras con la mano derecha sostenía mi mano izquierda y con su mano libre sostenía mi rostro obligándome a verlo directamente a los ojos. -Si hermoso. –dije perdiéndome en su mirada.

Este hubiera sido el sueño de cualquier chica: el mar, la luna reflejada en el y el chico perfecto. La luz de la luna hacia que el cabello de Edward se vea de un tono dorado encantador y que de nuestra piel salgan pequeños reflejos del mismo tono que las gotas de agua que chispeaban luego de golpear las rocas.

-Te traje aquí porque esta es una ocasión especial –me dijo sonriendo –y quería que estemos totalmente solos… Aunque creo que mis hermanos se empeñan en que eso sea imposible. Ya se que están aquí, salgan en este preciso momento –dijo Edward con voz ruda.

En ese momento logre diferenciar la sonrisa inconfundible de Emmet que salía con sus manos al aire en señal de inocencia. También escuche las risas que se le escapaban a Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.

-Solo estábamos de caza y captamos su olor –empezó a disculparse Emmet.

-Y era fresco, así que decidimos ver si andaban por aquí, solo para saber si se encontraban bien –continuo Rosalie.

-No queríamos interrumpir nada –termino Jasper. Parecía como si se hubieran coordinado y ensayado que decir.

-Si lo se –dijo Edward fríamente. Apreté con fuerza su mano logrando captar su atención y con la mirada trate de decirle que sea mas comprensivo con sus hermanos.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, porque si no es así se que Edward lo primero que hará al llegar a casa es arrancarnos la cabeza –dijo Alice con un tono preocupado aunque lo hacia de un modo cómico.

Todos, incluido Edward reímos al mismo tiempo. Emmet me hizo de la mano y me dedico una amplia sonrisa mientras agarraba la mano de Rosalie y desaparecían junto con Alice y Jas dirigiéndose mas adentro hacia el bosque. –Sabré si siguen ahí –grito Edward. Y pude reconocer la risa escandalosa de Emmet desde el centro del espeso bosque.

Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando por un largo minuto y nos reímos por lo cómico del asunto –definitivamente tienes una familia encantadora –dije entre risas.

-Pues discrepo contigo, yo creo que tengo unos hermanos metidos y poco pacientes –contesto frunciendo el seño.

-¿Poco pacientes? –pregunte confusa.

-Eso te lo explico después cariño. Mmm… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Edward se portaba extremadamente tierno y aunque yo era la que quería hacer las preguntas no pude evitar asentir, sentía mucha curiosidad. Quería saber porque Edward me había traído hasta este lugar y tal vez su pregunta me ayude a despejar mis dudas.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien? –pregunto lleno de curiosidad y vacilante pero moviendo los labios rápidamente. Tal vez se sentía un poco avergonzado por la pregunta.

-Mmm… si pero en mi vida humana –por su rostro comprendí que no iba a aceptar esa respuesta, el quería detalles así que continúe haciendo un resumen y siendo lo mas directa posible.

El estuvo conmigo en los últimos años de mi vida humana, tan solo 2 años. Pero el no me comprendía, jugo conmigo. Lo quise mucho, eso no lo puedo negar; pero el me engaño y me dejo lastimada. Dolió comprender que el no era lo mejor para mi y pocos meses después de dejar atrás esa relación me llego la carta de la Universidad en Londres por lo que me di cuenta de que aparte de ser una oportunidad única en mi carrera, irme me iba a ayudar a olvidarlo mas rápidamente.

Pero vino algo más definitivo que me obligo no solo a olvidarme de él, si no también de todo lo que era mi vida antes de aquel viaje. Ahora se que él no era para mi y estoy feliz de no haber dejado que las cosas lleguen a mas.

-¿ya no lo quieres? –pregunto tiernamente.

-no, definitivamente ya no siento nada por él. ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¡¡Me mareas!!

-Entonces no hay competencia –afirmo sonriendo.

-¿Esto es una broma? –Pregunte realmente confundida –no entiendo de que va todo esto.

No podía aguantar ni un instante más con esta curiosidad. El separo su mano derecha de la mía y la metió en sus jeans. En ese momento las cosas empezaron a tener sentido y recordé lo que había dicho antes: _**"yo creo que tengo unos hermanos metidos y poco pacientes".**_

Edward saco de su pantalón un pequeño anillo con un diamante en el centro – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –pregunto susurrando en mi oído. Nuestras miradas se encontraron fugazmente, la de el era vacilante y tierna; mientras yo aun confundida trataba de analizar las cosas.

Sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo era real, aunque parecía más un sueño. Se que si pudiera dormir y soñar cada una de las noches que habían pasado desde que conocí a Edward él hubiera sido el protagonista de mis sueños. Después de todo, él era todo lo que yo deseaba y al fin mi historia estaba tomando un rumbo.

Me tomo medio segundo contestar a su pregunta, aunque cuando las palabras estaban a punto de salir disparadas de entre mis labios, sucedió algo muy distinto. Instintivamente alce mis manos y las coloque alrededor de su cuello mientras mis labios buscaron los suyos, él me devolvió el beso de una forma tierna pero desesperada al mismo tiempo mientras sus manos buscaban mi cintura.

Cuando sentí sus brazos envolviéndome recordé el anillo que aun estaba en la mano de Edward, la misma que estaba atada a mi cuerpo presionándome contra le suyo. Me separe unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro dirigiéndome hacia arriba siguiendo su mandíbula hasta llegar cerca de su oído y muy suavemente le dije: "si, si quiero".

A partir de ese momento, sentí como todo en mi vida tomaba dirección. Su boca busco la mía, me beso de una manera diferente; el estaba disfrutando verdaderamente este momento. Pude claramente percibir como pasaba de la felicidad que le había causado mi respuesta a la necesidad que me hacían sentir sus labios desenfrenados sobre los míos.

Sin dejar de besarme saco su mano de mi cintura y la deslizo suavemente a través de mi espalda hasta llegar a mi hombro para luego seguir el paso a través de mi brazo hasta llegar a mi muñeca y finalmente a mi mano derecha. Despego mi mano delicadamente de su cuello y deslizo el anillo por mi dedo, alejo su rostro del mío lentamente y me dedico una sonrisa llena de amor y dulzura –te amo –pronuncio cada palabra lentamente. –Yo también te amo y es lo único que importa –alcance a decir antes de que sus labios volvieran a buscar los míos.

Edward se acostó en el suelo ligeramente húmedo y me empujo con el quedando recostada sobre su pecho. Me busco la cara con sus manos y luego me beso frenéticamente, bajo sus brazos hacia mi cintura atrayendo rápidamente mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

No se por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos ahí. Por ratos solo viéndonos, a veces solo él jugando con mi cabello mientras mi cabeza se apoyaba en su pecho y otras besándonos como si no quisiéramos que ese momento acabe nunca.

Con verdadera pena me separe de el y quede apoyada sobre mi espalda –Sera mejor que vuelva a casa, ya mismo amanece y tengo que ir a la facultad.

* * *

**Lindo verdad?**

**Bueno mi me gusta mucho.. 3 capitulos mas y termina!!**

**besos!! cOmenten ^^**


	13. Capitulo 13 Nómadas

**Estamos ya llegando al fin..**

**gracias por los Reviews y por seguir mi historia n_n**

**Esta escenita esta dividida en 2 capitulos, les dejo la primera parte.**

**¡¡Espero que les guste!!**

* * *

**NÓMADAS**

Llegamos justo a tiempo para llegar a clases, Edward me llevo hasta casa a cambiarme y luego fuimos juntos a la facultad.

Todo había cambiado ahora Edward y yo estábamos comprometidos. Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen todos nos esperaban de seguro ya sabían lo que había pasado anoche. Alice fue la primera en saltar sobre nosotros.

-Liamka, Liamka que feliz estoy por su compromiso ¿me dejaras organizar todo? Por favor por favor. Tú no tienes porque preocuparte por nada, solo pongan la fecha y yo tendré todo listo. Pero por si acaso una boda no se puede organizar en 1 semana. –dijo Alice sin dejarnos de sonreír.

-¿Que tal 2 meses? –pregunto Edward dirigiéndose hacia mi. –Me parece perfecto –chillo Alice llena de excitación –les prometo que va a ser una boda hermosa, aunque sea solo entre nosotros.

-Le pregunte a Liamka Alice –dijo mi novio riéndose.

Aun no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Hace poco me moria miedo por haber llevado a Edward a hablar con mi prima y ahora… ¿ahora nos íbamos a casar?

Alice se fue saltando de emoción mientras gritaba a Esme y a mi madre "hay que empezar ahora, tan solo tenemos 2 meses". Edward y yo no parábamos de reírnos por ver con cuanta alegría Alice había tomado la noticia. Uno por uno todos nuestros familiares empezaron a acercarse hacia nosotros a abrazarnos y felicitarnos. Mi madre estaba muy emocionada al igual que Esme Alice y Rosalie, Edward pensaba que hasta ellas estaban más emocionadas que yo. Pero nadie en este mundo estaba más feliz que yo.

Aun no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Hace poco me moría de miedo por haber llevado a Edward a hablar con mi prima y ahora… ¿ahora nos íbamos a casar?

Definitivamente parecía un sueño.

La boda quedó oficialmente para después de un mes y medio ya que yo quería esperar terminar mi ciclo en la facultad. Todo transcurrió con normalidad.

De mañana asistía a clases con Alice y mi novio, y este seguía yendo todas las noches a mi casa a ayudarme a avanzar más rápido con la materia. Eso era verdaderamente innecesario, era una excusa para poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

Mi mama pasaba casi todo el día con Esme y Rosalie arreglando las cosas que Alice les había dejado encargadas mientras ella estaba en el instituto. Y Giank pasaba realmente ocupado con un nuevo deporte que se había inventado junto a Emmet y Jasper, definitivamente todos creíamos que Jasper y Emmet habían regresado a sus 15 años cuando conocieron a mi infantil hermano.

Una tarde, faltando ya 2 semanas para mi boda con Edward, me encontraba en casa de los Cullen estudiando para mi examen final junto a Carlisle y de repente…

-Alice. Alice, cariño ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Jasper mientras la estremecía con ambos brazos en los hombros de la pequeña Alice.

-Son… son 2… 2 nómadas. Vienen 3 días antes de la boda.

-¿Qué? –dijimos todos al unísono.

-Vienen a alimentarse en Forks, hay una neófita y tiene apenas pocos días. Pero no logro distinguir bien sus rostros –dijo con cara realmente asustada.

-Tranquilos –interrumpió mi padre dirigiéndose a todos –Liamka y Giank se pueden ocupar del asunto, ya lo han hecho antes. Recuerden que Liamka puede impedir que las personas hagan cosas que la involucren y la pongan en peligro, seguro va a poder hacer que esos dos cambien de opinión.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a los Cullen; ya casi 1 año; había logrado extender mi don a todos los que consideraba mi familia y por supuesto ellos también estaban incluidos. Si algo iba a poner en peligro a los Cullen o a mis padres y mi hermano yo lo iba a saber justo a tiempo para poder impedirlo. Así que trazamos el plan entre Alice y yo.

Ya había llegado la hora de encontrarnos con los vampiros que venían a querer alimentarse en nuestro territorio. Me encontraba en el centro del bosque justo en frente del lugar de donde deberían llegar. Giank se encontraba a mi izquierda y Edward a mi derecha y junto a él Jasper, se supone que Jas ayudaría a calmar la situación y Giank me podría ayudar si ellos trataran de pasarse sin permiso, mientras Edward podría saber sus intenciones. Yo consideraba todo eso innecesario pero Edward había insistido en no dejarme sola.

El resto de la familia quedo atrás entre los arboles, Emmet estaba realmente furioso porque pensaba que lo habíamos dejado "en el banco de suplentes" pero realmente nada de esto era para preocuparse, si algo tendría que salir mal Alice y yo lo sabríamos de inmediato.

De repente tuve una extraña visión, mi hermano iba a correr peligro y Jasper también por tratar de detenerlo. No entendía bien que era lo que iba a suceder pero Alice también lo supo porque en menos de un segundo Emmet estaba a lado de Giank. Vino una extraña reaparición en mi mente y me di cuenta que el problema radicaba en la chica que venia, ella era la que iba a causar que mi hermano se altere y ya podía verlos acercarse en el horizonte.

-¡Edward! –mi voz se ahogo en un grito desesperado y medio segundo después mi novio ya se encontraba a lado de mi hermano quien simplemente dio un gemido desgarrador al ver a la pequeña acercarse.

Emmet y Edward se llevaron a Giank, este no puso resistencia. Sentí una paz inmensa y fue cuando comprendí que me había quedado sola con Jasper. Ambos chicos se acercaron hacia mí, un hombre que no pasaba los 20 años y una pequeña que aparentaba la edad de mi hermano. Entendí todo cuando se presentaron ante mi.

-Yo soy Jonathan –dijo el chico con una voz amable –y ella es mi nueva compañera Catalina –termino mientras señalaba a la pequeña.

Recordé las palabras de Jasper hace 1 mes: _**"yo mismo acompañe a Giank para que vea a Cata; así se llama la pequeña." **_

Ahora entendí aporque mi hermano había quedado deslumbrado con ella, era hermosa. Ahora tenía un rostro pálido y con unas pronunciadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos rojos, pero no opacaban su belleza. Tenia el cabello lacio, de color castaño y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Se le notaba en la cara que estaba confundida y asustada. El chico que debía de ser su creador al contrario era de tez morena y cabello con chorros cortos.

-¿Te importaría que hable con Catalina un momento? –pregunte dirigiéndome al que respondía al nombre de Jonathan. Pero no me importaba lo que el piense así que me limite a hacer que Cata se adelantara unos cuantos pasos hacia quedar frente a mi y que Jonathan quede atrás sin ganas de intervenir.

En ese instante y enorme tronco voló desde el bosque cayendo justo en medio de donde se encontraba Jonathan, haciendo como una verdadera muralla que separaba mi posición con catalina de la de Jonathan. Sentí las manos de Edward apretarse a m cintura por lo que me di cuenta de que Jasper debía estar ayudando a Giank a controlarse.

-Hola Cata, me llamo Liamka –dije dirigiéndome a la pequeña que se veía realmente asustada –no temas no te haremos daño. Solo quería decirte que no tienes por que lastimar a nadie, puedes tener otra vida al igual que nosotros. No tiene todo que ser como él te lo ha enseñado. –Esta muy asustada y confundida –murmuro Edward a mi oído.

Yo quería que Cata realice su elección no quería obligarla a unirse a nosotros, estaba segura que lo podría hacer, pero no era justo. La pequeña tenía el rostro descompuesto de miedo.

-No… no entiendo nada de esto. Todo es muy confuso y no… no se que sucede –dijo Catalina con voz apesadumbrada.

-Tranquila, con nosotros estarás a salvo –prometí.

En el segundo después Cata paso corriendo a lado mío y se lanzo en brazos de Alice, quien ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Tranquila, tranquila –canturreaba Alice alisando el pelo de Cata.

-Llévatela -ordeno Edward mientras el y yo planeábamos enfrentarnos a Jonathan…

* * *

**Mañana subo la continuacion**

**y a mas tardar el domingo el capitulo final T_T**

**¡Dejen REVIEWS!**


	14. Capitulo 14 Catalina

**..Continuacion..**

* * *

**CATALINA**

-¡Ella es mía! –grito el vampiro con una furia impresionante.

-No no es tuya, ella tiene derecho a decidir que hacer con su vida –intervino Alice. Me pregunte donde había dejado a Cata, pero tenia mas cosas porque preocuparme en ese momento. Estaba a punto de ponerle fin al asunto y con mi don obligar a Jonathan a alejarse pero…

-¡¡¡Ella me debe la vida!!! –volvió a gritar el vampiro

-No, yo no te debo nada… absolutamente nada –dijo fieramente Cata -¡¡TU ME ARREBATASTE MI VIDA!! ¡¡No tienes idea de cuanto te odio!!

Cata apareció de la mano de mi hermano en ese momento y las hojas que estaban el piso, ya marchitas empezaron a revolotear demostrando la furia que sentía Giank.

En ese momento para nuestras sorpresas Jonathan cayó arrodillado frente a nosotros. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet y Ross llegaron corriendo a nuestro lado. Mis padres se quedaron atrás cuidando nuestras espaldas.

-¿Que sucede? –exigí y Edward me apretó a su lado.

-Es Cata, es su don. Lo esta torturando. –contesto Edward atónito.

-¡No Cata para por favor! –grite desesperada.

Carlisle se puso a lado de la pequeña insistiendo para que se detenga. Pero Cata miraba a Jonathan con un odio tan fuerte que nadie la sacaba de su trance.

Todos estábamos atónitos, ni siquiera Emmet que disfrutaba mucho las batallas se sentía a gusto. Era algo que desesperaba, la agonía en los ojos del vampiro y el odio que reflejaban la mirada de Catalina hacían que el ambiente espante hasta a un grupo de inmortales como nosotros.

No dejaba de suplicarle a Catalina que pare, pero era como si ella no me escuchara y estuviera subiéndole la intensidad a lo que fuera que le hiciera al vampiro.

-¡Por favor deténganla! -Gritaba Esme tan aterrada como mi madre, Rosalie y yo. Alice estaba en una especie de trance con la mirada ausente y la boca que le llegaba al piso de la impresión.

-Tenemos que hacernos cargo de el o la seguirá por siempre, no hay otra salida. –explico mi novio.

¡¡Mátenme!! ¡¡Mátenme!! ¡¡Por favor!!

Los gritos de Jonathan eran desgarradores, estaba verdaderamente desesperada, no sabia que hacer. Giank tiro de los hombros a Cata mientras Emmet y Jasper corrieron a coger de ambas manos a Jonathan.

-¿Que piensan hacer? –pregunte horrorizada.

-Tranquila no tendrás que ver nada –Edward me apretó junto a su cuerpo.

-Pero… realmente es necesario? Nunca he visto como… -no pude terminar la frase Edward me volteo mientras daba instrucciones a Alice de que vaya a ayudar a Emmet y Jas.

Giank se acerco junto con Cata, quien ya se encontraba tranquila pero tan o mas horrorizada que yo por lo que iba a suceder.

Edward pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura mientras con la mano libre tomaba una de las de Cata. Nos adentramos en el bosque mientras escuchamos los gritos de Jonathan. Mis padres venían atrás de nosotros mientras los Cullen y Giank se quedaron para acabar con Jonathan. Solo pensarlo hacia que me estremezca.

Llegamos a casa y Catalina nos pidió disculpas, mi madre le ofreció posada en nuestra casa y yo le di ropa para que se sienta más cómoda. Acondicione un espacio en mi dormitorio y le dije que esta era su casa y nosotros su familia. Aun se a notaba tímida y confundida pero Edward y yo tratamos de explicarle todo lo que debería saber sobre su nueva vida.

Le contamos sobre nuestra dieta, sobre lo del sol y como vivíamos entre los humanos. Ella entendió muy rápido todo pero se entristeció al saber que ya nada seria como antes. Y en símbolo de despedida a su antigua vida nos reunimos los Cullen y mi familia en la sala de mi casa mientras Cata nos conto todo sobre ella:

-Realmente no se como paso todo esto –comenzó la pequeña –yo estaba cenando en un restaurante en Seattle con mis padres, salimos en busca del coche, todo transcurría con normalidad. Pero algo se atravesó en nuestro camino e hizo que mi padre pierda el control del carro y nos dirijamos directamente hacia un árbol.

Perdí el conocimiento por el accidente y cuando desperté el carro de mi padre ardía en llamas y yo estaba afuera intentando gritar pero las palabras no me salían. Cuando pensé en tirarme en el carro envuelto en llamas para morir junto con mis dos hermanos y mis padres unos fríos brazos me detuvieron y luego sentí como mi cuerpo se incendiaba.

Pensé que quien me había detenido en realidad lo que hizo fue ayudarme a entrar en el fuego, pero luego en el incendio paro y ocurrió algo peor. YO ya no era la misma, EL se encontraba a mi lado, estábamos en el bosque y todo era oscuro. Me dijo que tenia algo para mi y me llevo hacia un árbol donde estaba un hombre muerto he instintivamente me abalnce sobre el y bebí su sangre.

Luego me dijo que juntos podríamos conseguir mas, pero que lo tenia que ayudar. Y de ahí nos encontramos con Uds., aun no entiendo bien que se traía en manos conmigo.

-Yo si –interrumpió mi novio poniéndose de pie y captando la atención de todos. –El era un "caza talentos" sabia que Cata iba a ser poderosa de inmortal y planeaba usarla.

-¿Yo poderosa? –pero si no se ni que hice para que se ponga de esa manera en el bosque.

-Es lo que sentías ¿verdad? ODIO –dije dirigiéndome hacia ella –cuando hablabas conmigo sentí tu confusión, es extraño, es como si pudieras transmitir a otros lo que sientes y torturarlos o alegrarlos.

-No entiendo –dijo Cata tapando su cara con ambas manos.

-Cuando volviste al bosque y el dijo que le pertenecías tu te enfureciste tanto, gritaste que lo odiabas. En verdad estabas que estallabas y eso se lo transmitiste a el, le hiciste sentir todo el odio que sentías hacia el de una manera tan… ¿traumática? No encuentro palabras exactas, pero tu dolor hacia que el prefiriese la muerte a sentir eso. Tal ves tu puedes hacer que otros sientan lo mismo que tu.

-Yo lo torture… es cierto… tienes razón… Yo estaba deseando en ese preciso instante que muera por lo que me había hecho. Pero eso es espantoso –dijo la pequeña volviendo a esconder su rostro.

-No lo es… solo debes aprender a controlarlo. Yo leo mentes –dijo Edward con una amplia sonrisa mientras estiraba la mano para pedir la mía y me hizo ponerme de pie.

-Yo se cuando algo me va a poner en peligro o me va a traer problemas mucho antes de que suceda y puedo hacer que eso cambie, que las personas decidan a hacer algo totalmente contrario a lo que desean. Claro siempre y cuando esto sea un riesgo para mí –dije tiernamente mientras abrazaba a mi novio y sonreía a la chica.

-Yo puedo ver el futuro. Por eso los estábamos esperando –dijo Alice abriendo los brazos mientras Cata corrió hacia ellos.

-Yo puedo controlar las emociones de todos en esta habitación –comento Jas dándonos una demostración y haciéndonos sentir una paz inmensa.

-Yo muevo cosas con la mente –dijo Giank pasando una rosa desde mi cuarto en el segundo piso hasta la mano de Cata.

-Eres muy tierno –dijo la pequeña sonriendo. Todos echaron a reír mientras Emmet le daba un golpe en el hombro a Giank que avergonzado miraba para todos lados menos la cara de mi madre.

-Eso no se vale, no se puede regalar algo que ya a sido regalado –dijo Edward en tono burlón a Giank –anda consigue tus propias rosas pequeño tramposo.

Todos reímos junto a Giank y sus demostraciones de amor, mientras Alice nos recordaba que todo estaba listo para la boda que seria en 2 semanas. Empezó con lo mas sencillo:

-Edward no olvides pasar recogiendo el traje.

-Claro hermanita –dijo mi novio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Jasper recuerda lo de las invitaciones.

-si cielo.

-¿Emmet todo listo con los pasajes?

-Si Alice.

-¿Ross los anillos?

-Ya están listos Aliceee…

Y así los siguió torturando a todos hasta que termino de recordarnos nuestras obligaciones y poniéndome realmente ansiosa.

* * *

**Ups llego la hora..**

**el proximo capitulo es el final T_T**

**prometo que tratare que sea el mejor de todos. **

**Hasta mañana****.. besos**

**no olviden dejar REVIEWS XD**


	15. Capitulo 15 La cima del mundo

**Bueno creo que el final resulto mas largo de lo que espere asi que lo dividi en dos partes tambien.. **

**tuve un exceso de imaginacion jeje**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

**LA CIMA DEL MUNDO**

No estaba nerviosa, solo un poco ansiosa e impaciente por el hecho de que Alice haya decidido pasar por mi el jueves por la mañana cuando la boda era el viernes por la noche. Claro todo eso sin contar que el lugar, la hora y todos los detalles de mi boda eran un verdadero misterio para mí.

Alice me había llamado la noche pasada para avisarme que pasaría por mi esta mañana y me encontraba demasiado confundida por que para agrandar la rareza del asunto yo no necesitaba llevar nada, ¡¡absolutamente nada!!

-Vamos Liamka, no tenemos tanto tiempo –dijo Alice emocionada

-Pero si faltan 2 días. No entiendo el apuro.

-No preguntes y entra al coche, ¿o quieres que llame a Edward y que le diga que no te quieres casar?

Subí al coche inmediatamente –Eres un tramposa Alice Cullen.

-Nadie, ni siquiera tú va a evitar que esta boda me quede perfecta. –dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

Las dos no paramos de reírnos mientras yo trataba de adivinar lo que se me venia encima, llegamos a su casa y todos estaban subiendo al coche de Carlisle. Vi a Edward subiendo un bolso y salí del coche corriendo para abrazarlo.

-Te extrañe –dijo mi novio mientras me abrazaba

-¿tu tampoco me vas a decir de que va todo esto?

-No me hagas arruinar la sorpresa cielo. Solo te voy a decir que el lugar y la luna de miel fue idea mía, todo lo demás es responsabilidad de Alice.

-Creo que ahora estoy más ansiosa que antes. ¿A dónde van?

-Debo salir con mis padres y Jasper, nos veremos mañana de noche mi amor –me explico mientras besaba mi frente -¡¡Te amo!!

-Yo también te amo –me apreté aun mas fuerte contra el –ya te extraño y aun no te has ido. No quiero esperar tanto para volverte a ver.

-A partir de mañana de noche nadie nos separara. Lo prometo.

-Ni Alice? –pregunte entre risas.

-Ni Alice –contesto riéndose –me tengo que ir cariño. Nos vemos.

Antes de que alcance a despedirme Alice ya se encontraba a mi lado agarrándome de la muñeca y llevándome hacia el interior de la casa. Me quede parada en el salón mientras ella bajaba con 4 maletas completamente vacías, volvió a tomar mi mano y me llevo corriendo hacia el coche.

-¿Alice para que es eso? –pregunte mientras salíamos de la ciudad a toda velocidad.

-Nos vamos de compras Liamka.

-No se porque no pensé en eso –le dije sin poder aguantar la risa.

-Aliceeee ¿¿Nos vamos de compras ¡¡al aeropuerto!!?? –dije casi entre gritos cuando parqueamos enel aeropuerto de Seatle.

-Yo dije que nos íbamos de compras, pero no dije a donde.

-A donde vamos?

-A Australia –contesto entusiasmada y sonriente –¿no es divertido?

-¿Alice estas loca? Te parecerá divertido que yo no llegue a tiempo a mi boda y Edward intente arrancarte…

En ese momento su sonrisa me hizo caer en cuenta de algo que se me estaba escapando, Edward se iba con Jasper, Carlisle y Esme. Ross y Emmet nos esperaban en el aereopuerto asi que si todos nos íbamos…

-¿la boda es en Australia? –pregunte confundida

-Si así es, pero no te diré nada mas porque no quiero arruinarte tu propia sorpresa Liamka. Asi que mejor ya no preguntes nada. Y apresúrate que nos espera un largo viaje.

Antes de abordar nos encontramos con Emmet y Ross. Pase todo el viaje conversando con Ross sobre su última boda con Emmet, sobre mi vestido, mi peinado, pero nada que revele detalles nuevos sobre mi boda. Emmet también puso lo suyo con sus chistes y contándome sobre falsos defectos de mi futuro esposo:

-Sabias que ronca de noche?

-Emmet ni siquiera dormimos –conteste entre risas.

-Oh entonces ya has pensado en que van a ocupar las noches? Yo creo que deberías ponerte creativa porque de lo contrario Edward pasara toda la noche leyéndote un libro de historia universal.

-Basta –dijo Ross mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

Llegamos a Sidney en la madrugada y nos dirigimos a un lujoso hotel, Alice cogió las llaves de una suite a nombre de Jasper y Alice Hale mientras Emmet cogía las de otra suite para el y Rosalie. Esperamos que amanezca para salir de compras, Alice me llevo a un centro comercial en el que compramos ropa de sol; gafas, sombreros, vestidos.

-Alice vamos a la playa? –pregunte, cada minuto que pasaba me intrigaba mas.

-Nadie ira a la playa, obviamente. Esto es para ti y Edward.

-ummm… -no se me ocurría nada mas que decir ahora si estaba nerviosa tanto misterio me hacia sentir como que se acercaba cualquier cosa menos mi boda.

Volvimos al hotel ya en la tarde y Rosalie nos esperaba en nuestro dormitorio; bueno realmente en el de Alice y Jasper. Mi vestido se encontraba en la cama. Alice me sentó en un sofá y coloco un hermoso aplique en mi cabello que caía con suaves ondas sobre mis hombros hasta llegar a mi cintura.

Rosalie me coloco mascara de pestañas y brillo en los labios. No necesitaba nada mas, mi rostro pálido se acercaba mucho a la perfección y mas con el brillo que tenían mis ojos dorados por la emoción que sentía al saber que ya en menos de 1 hora me casaría con el amor de mi vida.

-Bueno ahora colócate tu vestido mientras nosotras vamos por los nuestros -ordeno Alice.

Asentí. Mi vestido era de color blanco perlado y por lo poco convencional que era la ocasión pedí que mi vestido no sea igual que el de una novia normal. Era corto, exactamente un cuarto arriba de la rodilla, tenía un escote en la espalda que llegaba un poco mas abajo de mi cintura y alrededor de la misma un cinturón de seda color turquesa que terminaba en mi espalda con un hermoso lazo.

Me lo puse lentamente y cuando termine de acomodarlo Alice ya estaba detrás de mí acomodándo el lazo en mi espalda.

-Estas hermosa amiga, vamos apresúrate que se nos hace tarde.

Al entrar al coche Alice se acomodo a mi lado mientras Emmet conducía y Rosalie iba en el asiento del copiloto. Alice me vendo los ojos después de una larga pelea porque yo exigía saber porque debía tenerlos vendados. Pero como siempre se aprovecharon diciéndome que se hacia tarde y que Edward me esperaba.

Al llegar al lugar donde Edward me "esperaría" Emmet paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de mis rodillas y otro por mi espalda y me cargo mientras sentía como subíamos una especie de escaleras.

-Emmet esto es innecesario, yo puedo caminar. –me queje

-no te me pongas difícil hermanita.

Sentía el viento golpear mi rostro y luego como Emmet me puso delicadamente en el piso mientras unas manos conocidas me quitaban la venda de mis ojos.

-papa? ¿Dónde estamos? Este es el… ¡¡¡no lo pudo creer!!!

-Si… la verdad a mi también me costo creer que mi princesa se casaría en la CIMA DEL MUNDO todo fue idea de Edward y la verdad me parece una hermosa sorpresa.

Nos encontrábamos en todo el centro del ARCO DEL PUENTE DE SIDNEY. Mi nueva familia ubicada en semicírculo y Edward esperándome en el centro de frente a ellos. Mi prima Bella y Jacob también estaban presentes. Definitivamente esto era más de lo que podía pedir.

Mientras me acercaba a mi novio pude ver como debajo de nosotros donde deberían pasar los carros había un millón de velas encerradas de tal modo que no se apaguen con el viento y formando un enorme corazón.

Edward se acerco, tomo mi mano y susurro en mi oído:

_**Quería traerte lo mas cerca al cielo que me fuese posible. Y Estando aquí contigo se que este es mi cielo. Te amo.**_

Esto no iba a ser una boda, simplemente un juramento de amor eterno ante nuestra familia. Ya habíamos conseguido los papeles autorizados y solo con poner ambas firmas estaríamos legalmente casados. Pero las leyes de los hombres no son suficientes cuando eres inmortal.

Firmamos los documentos y luego tomados de la mano nos acercamos a nuestra familia.

-Bueno… familia y amigos –empezó Edward –como saben más que testigos de boda queríamos que sean testigos de nuestra promesa…

* * *

**Mañana sin falta subo la continuacion y el final de la hisToria**

**no olviden decirme que tal les parecio esta primera parTe**

**besos! ^^**


	16. EPILOGO:Final feliz

**Ahora si llego el final..**

**espero que les guste**

* * *

**EPILOGO: FINAL FELIZ**

-Bueno… familia y amigos –empezó Edward –como saben más que testigos de boda queríamos que sean testigos de nuestra promesa…

Dejo de hablar y tomo mi mano con delicadeza alzándola hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho. Giank le dio de una manera muy peculiar un anillo plateado a Edward. Pude escuchar sollozos por parte de mi madre y Esme quienes se encontraban juntas y a ambos lados de las dos mi padre y Carlisle. Alice tenia un brillo único en sus hermosos ojos y abrazaba a Jasper al igual que pude escuchar como Emmet le pedía a Rosalie renovar votos.

Me sorprendió ver que Bella lloraba aferrada al musculoso brazo de Jacob y al posar mis ojos sobre ella me sonrió guiñándome un ojo. –Gracias por estar aquí –dije en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mi prima escuchara y por supuesto toda la demás audiencia. Ella se limito a asentir y lanzarme un pequeño beso en el aire.

-Liamka Mochz prometo amarte cada segundo de mi existencia y hacerte feliz cada día de nuestras vidas. –Empezó Edward -Prometo no dejarte sola jamás y cuidar de ti a cada instante. Desde que te conocí tú has sido la luz que alumbro el obscuro camino en que se había convertido mi vida, hoy te pido que sigas iluminándome por siempre y a cambio te prometo mi amor incondicional y eterno.

Deslizo el anillo por mi dedo lentamente para luego besar mi mano. Ambos habíamos diseñado nuestros anillos. El que el me acababa de poner tenia labrado su nombre y la fecha en la que nos conocimos. El que yo tenía para darle a el tenia mi nombre y la misma fecha.

Giank me paso el anillo para Edward y eso significaba que era mi turno, mi turno de hacer la promesa:

-Edward Cullen –tome aire, para luego votarlo con un largo suspiro -mi vida no tenia sentido alguno sin ti y ahora que te tengo a mi lado se que es aquí a donde pertenezco. Prometo estar contigo, apoyándote, amándote, cuidándote todos los días de mi existencia. Prometo que no dejare que este amor tan fuerte que siento por ti se extinga jamás. Prometo que luchare con todas mis fuerzas para hacerte feliz. Hoy te pido que estés a mi lado disfrutando de este hermoso amor por toda la eternidad y a cambio te entrego mi corazón, se que lo dejo en el lugar al que pertenece.

Deslice el anillo por su dedo y aferre mis brazos a su cuello –te amo –susurro en mi oído.

Ese momento era tan perfecto que parecía salido de un mágico cuento de Disney. El escenario era encantador, el puente de noche tenia una hermosa iluminación que reflejaba en el agua y me hacia recordar la noche en que Edward me pidió matrimonio. El corazón que Alice había hecho ubicar sobre el piso le daba un toque romántico. La brisa rozando mi rostro y sentir los brazos de mi ahora esposo alrededor de mi cintura eran una experiencia que hacían que me sienta verdaderamente en la cima del mundo.

Saco una de sus manos de mi cintura y la deslizo por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi hombro para luego tomar mi rostro y acercarme hacia sus labios. Me beso con dulzura mientras yo me aferraba a el con mas fuerzas. No quería que este momento acabara, sentía como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido y lo único que quedaba sobre la tierra era mi esposo, la brisa que alborotaba mi cabello y yo.

Terminamos el beso con profundo pesar ya que todos nos esperaban. Mi madre y Esme fueron las primeras en acercarse seguidas por Carlisle y mi padre. Giank se tiro en mis brazos dándome un fuerte abrazo mientras yo besaba su frente, Catalina quien ahora también formaba parte de mi familia me dio un caluroso abrazo de felicitación.

-No puedo creer que no te estuvieras esperando algo como esto Liamka, me ofendes –dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Ven acá hermanita –dije estirando los brazos para abrazarla –eres la mejor, jamás me imagine algo así, esto es pasarse de la raya, es maravilloso.

Me dedico una amplia sonrisa antes de ir a lanzarse en la espalda de Edward. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet también vinieron a felicitarme, bueno Emmet me dio un abrazo y me hizo girar en el aire tanto tiempo que si aun fuera humana habría vomitado.

-Liamka –dijo Bella entre sollozos –estoy muy feliz, esto a sido demasiado hermoso.

-Gracias por estar aquí –dije a ambos –Jacob muchas gracias por aceptar venir esto realmente significa mucho para mi.

-No debes agradecerme nada a mi, a quien si debes agradecerle es a tu prima, todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí no a despegado los pies de este cuadrito –dijo señalando en el aire un espacio imaginario –por miedo a tropezar y caerse.

-Oh Bella, eres la mejor prima del mundo –dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Espero que para la próxima no te quieras casar al borde de las cataratas del Niágara o en el Gran Cañón –dijo mi prima riéndose

-No quien se casara en las cataratas somos nosotros y por supuesto también estarán invitados –bromeo Emmet.

-Bella –grito mi esposo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y le daba una vuelta en el aire. Luego dando un paso hacia Jacob chocaron los puños en señal de camaradería. –Que agradable tenerlos ambos aquí.

-Felicitaciones sanguijuela –contesto Jake.

-Vamos chicos esto es una fiesta… privada –dijo Alice.

Al segundo siguiente todos estaban bajando del arco del puente dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

-No había caído en cuenta que también íbamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel en la el arco del puente de Sídney, de ley ganamos un record por eso –dije bromeando con Edward.

-No seas tontita Liamka, te tengo otra sorpresa –dijo sacando otra venda de su pantalón.

-mas vendas? No se si logre resistirlo.

-Vamos cariño será la ultima vez –no podía resistirme ante su mirada, esa mirada que me había conquistado desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

Deje que me ponga la venda y que me cargue mientras bajábamos del puente, de repente sentí como nos subíamos a lo que parecía un barco y me sentaba en un sofá.

-Edward?

-Dame un segundo mi amor. –contesto mientras se escuchaba el encendido de un motor, no había duda estábamos en un barco.

Edward se acerco y me beso quitándome lentamente la venda, inmersa en el beso no abri los ojos hasta que el se alejo de mi.

-Estamos en un yate?

-Si cariño, ven… -tomo mi mano y me guio hacia afuera de la cabina, pasamos por debajo del puente donde efectuamos nuestra promesa de amor eterno y para mi sorpresa pude ver a toda nuestra familia arriba.

-Esto es muy lindo Edward yo…

-tu te mereces esto y mucho mas mi amor. Eres la personita mas especial que he conocido y pienso darte todo lo mejor de mi y mucho mas. –dijo lo ultimo riéndose y me tomo entre sus brazos llevándome hacia la cabina donde se encontraba una especie de dormitorio.

-Espérame un segundo tengo algo mas para ti. –dijo desapareciendo.

Me senté en la cama mientras lo esperaba, no demoro ni medio minuto en llegar de nuevo conmigo con una pequeña caja color azul. La abrió por mí y saco un hermoso brazalete.

-Espero que te guste –dijo mientras lo colocaba en mi muñeca.

El brazalete tenia suspendido nombre de un lado y el mío del otro, mientras en medio de ambos había un hermoso corazón tornasol que llevaba grabado "por toda la eternidad".

-Esto es demasiado –dije –en verdad creo que no podría ser más perfecto este momento.

En ese momento para hacerme ver lo equivocada que estaba poso sus labios sobre los míos y me beso desenfrenadamente, yo alce mis brazos y rodee su cuello uniéndome mas a el. Lanzo su cuerpo sobre el mío dejándome de espaldas en la enorme cama mientras sus labios no paraban de abrirse camino entre los míos.

Sin mucha fuerza me volteé quedando sobre el sin parar de besarnos, sentí como sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda provocando un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos empezaron a buscar ansiosas el lugar donde debería abrirse mi vestido mientras las mías luchaban con los botones de su camisa.

Ahora sabia que el me pertenecía tanto como yo a el. A partir de ese momento íbamos a ser uno solo y nadie podría separarnos. Después de todo había encontrado al príncipe de mis sueños, con el que había soñado desde niña y lo tenía ahí conmigo besándome con dulzura y al mismo tiempo con pasión. Me estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma al amor, al amor de mi existencia y con el que estaba segura pasaría por el resto de mi vida. Nadie en ese momento podría ser más feliz que yo.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Se encontraba recostada sobre mi pecho mientras yo jugaba con los rizos de su cabello que caían sobre su cintura, se veía realmente hermosa y tenerla entre mis brazos era una experiencia única.

Definitivamente la noche anterior había sido la más larga y hermosa de mí vida y ahora que sabía que mi pequeña estaría conmigo siempre, estaba seguro de que no podría haber persona más feliz que yo en el mundo.

Los rayos de sol que traspasaban la ventana de la pequeña cabina del yate hacían que su espalda desnuda proyecte fragmentos cortos de arcoíris. Recorrí con mis manos suavemente su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas y pude sentir el estremecimiento que produjo este roce en su cuerpo.

-Te amo –me dijo si levantar su cabeza de mi pecho.

-Yo también te amo mi amor y eso es lo único que importa –conteste –ahora si puedo decir que soy completo y que mi historia encontró su fina feliz.

-Pero esto no es el final, es apenas el comienzo –me corrigió.

-Pues se asemeja mas a un final porque ahora viene nuestro _**"vivieron felices para siempre"**_ –dije entre risas –aunque a nosotros nos quedaría mejor un _**"vivieron felices eternamente"**_.

-Si me gusta mas el segundo –dijo mientras se estiraba para buscar mis labios.

La atraje con fuerza hacia mí y la aferre contra mi cuerpo. Jamás dejaría que nadie la separe de mi lado ahora que había encontrado a mi verdadero amor y tenia mi final feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Uhy que lindo!**

**Gracias a los que han seguido mi historia**

**espero sus comentarios sobre este ultimo cap y en general que tal les parecio todo**

**Besos**

**Hasta un proximo despliegue de imaginacion ^^**


End file.
